Our Secret Rendezvous
by Citrine Ruby and Sapphire
Summary: Behind everybody's back, Eriol has been secretly dating Tomoyo virtually over the long distance of England and Japan. Now that they are finally together again, they resolved to keep their relationships private. This story is compilation about their secret rendezvous. I promise I will write this story until they revealed their relationship. Enjoy!
1. (Pilot) A new day has come

Disclaimer: as much as I wish I could, I don't own the characters. All characters belong to CLAMP

* * *

Chapter 1 A new day has come

* * *

The new academic year has just begun. That morning in the spring, a limousine was driven and then parked in front of the gate of Seijou High School. A girl in high school uniform with dark tresses in ponytail stepped out of it with her school bag and an extra tote bag. She closed the car door then took a deep breath and exhaled the spring air on April. A new day has come. She put on her smile, knowing that she has to move on even though her mind was still on a certain time of her last summer break.

An auburn haired girl ran towards her and called her, "Tomoyo-chan!" she turned around to find the source of the voice. "Ohayou!"

That girl stopped in front of her, "Ohayou Sakura-san!"

Sakura hugged her, which drive her to her surprise. She could smell vanilla from Sakura's hair. It was in the hamper she gave her on Christmas, she recalled. She then hugged her back.

"New day has come, Tomoyo!" the hug was pulled apart.

"Yes, it has," Tomoyo said. "What's with the excitement?"

"Well," they then walked together towards the school building, "I sensed something this morning." Sakura indeed was the descendant of a great wizard named Clown Reed, whom she inherited magic power. In this era of technology, apparently the existence of classic magic still existed on certain people who believe in it. Her sense of magical power and aura was considered the strongest at this time.

"And what is it?" Tomoyo asked her second cousin.

"I sensed something very good will happen today, especially for you!" She smiled brightly.

"Me? What will happen then?"

"I don't exactly know, but I am sure there is a wave of light magic coming to us."

"Magic is coming to us? Hold on a second! I can imagine with you, but with me? I am no one to hold any magical power."

"It can also mean one day you will have a magical power."

"You are talking non-sense, Sakura," Tomoyo mentally rolled her eyes. She believes in magic as she witnessed the day Sakura flew on her magic wand recorded on her camera. Since then, she became the only non-wizard who acknowledges the existence of magic in Sakura life. However, for her to have certain magical power, the chance is quite small. She knew well nobody in her ancestry possessed one.

"Tomoyo-chan, why you became gloomier? It's like, you grew up!"

"People grow up, my dear Sakura. It is a matter of fact not desire."

They stopped in front of their classroom.

"Things have changed since your summer vacation. Is there something wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakura brought up the topic Tomoyo avoided the most.

In her heart, Tomoyo was smiling but decided to hide her personal pleasure from Sakura, "Nothing is wrong with my summer vacation, it was just another trip to Europe where I could shop till drop. Besides, why do you and Syaoran always bring it up?"

The Chinese guy she was talking about was just approaching them, "Hey, I heard my name was mentioned. Whassup?"

"Nothing," Tomoyo affirmed.

"I was just asking what was wrong with her since last summer vacation and I told her what I sensed this morning," Sakura told her boyfriend, who is also possessed magical power.

"You guys, really! Nothing was wrong. What makes you think so?" Tomoyo exasperated.

"You were different. You acted different, "stated Syaoran.

"How so?" challenged Tomoyo.

"You were avoiding us like you were hiding something. You barely wanted to go out with us. You fell asleep in class," Sakura said the facts.

"Alright! Firstly, you guys are dating and I don't have the responsibility to be third wheel. You can spend your quality time together. Secondly, I have my other business I have to take care of. High school is coming an end and I gotta start thinking about my university application. My mom said I could study abroad if I want," Tomoyo explained.

"Then why didn't you explain to us?" Sakura pouted. "We might misunderstand…."

"Wait!" Tomoyo arched her eyebrows, "What do you think happen to me?" she twitched them.

"We thought that you were, you know, found someone," Sakura admitted.

Tomoyo showed her flatly surprised face, "Really? Based on what?"

"I don't know. I just have the guts and your aura became redder and you always smiled randomly."

"Is that wrong if I smiled at any moments I like?"

"Well…." Sakura couldn't continue her arguments.

"We'd better go to class. This conversation is over," Tomoyo stated. "I have the feeling that we won't have much lessons since it's the first day of school year."

"Alright," Sakura and Syaoran said in unison yet they stood still.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun. I'm kinda worried with Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said when Tomoyo already in the classroom.

"So am I. I didn't buy what she told us. I think there is something occupy her mind. I just hope it won't bugger her too much," Syaoran answered.

"Could it be better if she start dating someone? So he can ease her pain away."

"Maybe. Could be. Perhaps. Or perhaps it is someone who occupy her mind," Syaoran said and they walked into the classroom.

Not far from where they stood, a pair of orbs were watching them. A mysterious enigmatic smile plastered on whoever its face. _Things have just started and it might be interesting,_ that person thought.

* * *

The bell has ranged as a sign that the first period has just started. Tomoyo already seated on her usual seat next to the window and second from the last row. So were Sakura next to her and Syaoran behind Sakura. However, her eyes was looking at the outside window. Her stare was blank as her mind flew away to a certain moment in the past. It seemed to her that the gray sky was more interesting than the teacher announcement that later would change her life.

"Good morning, class," said Mrs. Sakigawa, " Today we have a transferred student from overseas. He will join our class for the last year of high school. Please introduce yourself, young man."

The young man back was facing the class. He was writing his name on the board. He turned around and bowed to the class.

"Good morning," he said as he rose, "My name is Hiragizawa…."

Tomoyo eyes widened hearing the name. She turned her head around to the bespectacled guy stood next to her teacher in front of the class. She blinked three times to triple check whether her head was playing with her. Her heart beat faster. Her adrenaline rushed.

"… Hiragizawa Eriol. You can call me Eriol," He smiled towards to a certain lady who was stunned in awe. She then smiled.

"You can sit behind Miss Daidouji." The teacher pointed to the empty seat behind Tomoyo's.

"Thank you, Sakigawa-san," he bowed then walked to the appointed seat.

The three friends in the last rows showed different expression in their faces. Sakura was surprised yet happy to see his former elementary school classmate. Dissapointment appeared in Syaoran face. And Tomoyo… she smiled to him and tried to keep her cool. Her amethyst eyes met Eriol azure orbs. She had to play cool hiding her own excitement.

Eriol was finally seated on his designated seat, "Nice to meet you all again, guys," referred him to Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo.

* * *

During the break, everybody in the class was surrounding him, wanted to get to know him. Eriol was always a kind person and easygoing. He had this certain enigmatic charisma that are always welcoming. His eyes glinted sapphire color under certain lights. There in the last rows of classrom seats, he stood leaning on Sakura desk, chatting with his new classmates. Sakura cannot stop expressing how happy she was to be reunited with one of his good childhood friend. Even though Syaoran kept acting upset, he was actually didn't mind with the presence of his old classmate also. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was calmly listening to people chattering around her. she was busy writing something on her notebook. Eriol couldn't keep his eyes from her. Many times he tried to steal glance on her, but the girl was busy on her own.

"I'm going to the vending machine, anybody wants to get something?" Tomoyo finally stood up.

"A bottle of spring water would nice," Sakura said. The rest answered with just 'I'm cool' or 'I'm fine'.

"How about you, Hiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo asked while approaching him.

"I'll take the same as Sakura, please," he answered.

"Alright. I'll be right back," Tomoyo said while walking away from the crowd. His eyes was still on her until he realised that she was slipping a small note in his hand while they were talking.

* * *

During the lesson, he read the note saying:

 _"_ _Meet me on the rooftop during lunch break. Angel."_

He smiled to her girl in front of her. Unbeknownst to him, she also smiled.

* * *

The lunch break bell has just rang. Normally, Sakura would asked her to join her for lunch. But today she turned down the offer with excuse that she must go to the music room. She knew well that Sakura would buy her lies. Masking faces has been her expertise since God knows when.

Eriol just smiled at her reaction.

"Eriol-kun, do you want to join us for lunch?" Sakura asked.

"You better say 'no'!" Syaoran threatened him.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"No, thank you. Not today. I gotta go to the teacher classroom to check about my transfer credit," he said which was obviously a lie since he was going to meet a certain lady.

"Okay, I'll see you later then!" Sakura bid him goodbye.

* * *

Without waiting any longer he went to the stairs that lead to the rooftop. There was a no-entry sign on the door, which obviously he ignored. Climbing up the stairs to the top, he found Tomoyo was standing in front of the closed access door to the rooftop.

"Tomoyo-san?" he asked.

She turned her head to him, "What a fool I am! Of course the door was locked, we are not supposed to go out there without teacher permission," asnwered Tomoyo.

"Leave it to me," he smiled and said. He touched the doorknob for some seconds. The next thing happened was he easily turned the doorknob and succesfully opened the door.

"After you, my lady."

"That's Clow reincarnation for me. Thank you!" she said.

"My pleasure," he said. Like Sakura and Syaoran, Eriol also possessed magical power. In fact, he was the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed himself.

He closed the door behind him and faced Tomoyo's back. She turned around and the next thing he knew, she closed the gap between them. Her lips locked on his. He was surprised at the beginning and then began returning her kiss. She cupped his cheeks with both of her hands and his one hand on her lower and the other on her nape.

"I guess I haven't welcome you properly," she said between their kisses. "So this is my welcome."

"I guess I'm lovin'it," he said. His hands roamed her body.

"I'm beyond happy you're here," she said pulling his collarshirt. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Angel," he deepened the kiss. His tongue licked her lower lips asking permission to entern her cavern, which she obviously allowed. He couldn't hold his hand to crinkle her clothes. He found his way in to smoothe her back under her shirt. His hands went up on her waist touching the side of her bra.

She moaned. His kiss trailed her jawbone, her ear and lower to the crook of her neck where she moaned the loudest. She felt her womanhood shivered on his action. He could feel the tense from his loving lady.

"Are you sure we wanna do this here?" He broke apart their kisses.

"I don't know. You tell me," said Tomoyo.

"Do you mind if we take it slowly?" He asked apologetically.

Retreating herself from him, she said, "Okay." She smiled.

* * *

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, it doesn't mean I am not attracted to you," he apologized to her of his action breaking apart their make-out.

"Eriol, it's okay," she took his hand and put it on her cheek. "Besides, you were right. I'm not gonna lose my virginity up here in school rooftop." Her cheeks blushed and so did his.

She leaned her back on the balustrade with him in front of her. He then hugged her. "Anyhow, I'm here, my Angel. I've been missing you so much. I'm so glad to see you looking so well," he said.

"I didn't expect to see this soon. I don't know if you are moving here. I was thinking to move to England after graduation."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was going to be a surprise. But it seems that you surprised me already. Why didn't you tell me anything about you come back?"

"I guess I missed you too much that I didn't think anything but to see you immediately, my Angel."

She chuckled. "You still call me 'Angel'?"

"Yes, of course. Or do you want me to call you 'my Queen' or 'my Princess'?"

"No. it's not about that. It's just… don't call me like that in front of anybody else."

"Come again?"

"Nobody knows our dirty little secret. Me dating you secretly."

That statement left him stunned, "So you didn't even tell Sakura that we've been dating virtually for the last 2 years?"

"Nope. I didn't even tell her about me visiting you in England last summer."

"Your mother?"

"Nope. But I told her I went to England to see you."

"Nobody?"

"But you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" she complained.

"Well… I don't know. Luckily I managed not to kiss you in class."

"You know I love playing secret. And I like to keep my love life just for myself. For my own enjoyment."

"Well, I am speechless, Tomoyo." He sighed, "So do you still want to date me?"

"Yes, I do."

"But in secret?"

"Even better. Unless you do mind, which mean I have to adjust my lifestyle and getting used to people teasing me."

"I don't mind."

"Really?"

He nodded. She kissed him passionately.

"Thank you, love."

And by that they decided to have a private relationship.

* * *

Author's message:

Dear all, I wrote a story in between my PhD proposal. (What a procrastinator). Please kindly review and proof read them. I would really appreciate it. This however, is a light story about E&T. So don't expect to be more literacy style. When I'm stressed, I like to write story in dialogues in fact. ^_^

Enjoy! :D


	2. The secret relationship

I would like to say thank you to:

 **Jedi Lord -Author** I am reading your fanfics also. Thanks for the sweet reviews :D

 **xiashenghan** Thank you for your support. Here is the next chapter. ;)

 **nags haruka** Thanks for the reminder ;D

Thank you all for the sweet comments.

DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate it, I dont own CCS.

* * *

Chapter 2 The Secret Relationship

* * *

Days have turned into weeks. Tomoyo and Eriol still managed to hide their relationship and making out sessions in school from their friends. Sometimes they skipped lunch break with their friends only to make out on the rooftop. They did not do that everyday to avoid people suspicion. On another day they would come early to school to make out in the class. Thanks to his power, Eriol could set a perimeter for their activities. In this case, Tomoyo was really glad dating a powerful magician. Until one day, Sakura and Syaoran became suspicious on Eriol magical activities. So they decided to confront him over the lunch.

"Nee, Eriol-kun," Sakura opened the conversation.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked. "Would you like some tea?" He offered her the tea he brewed.

"No, thank you."

"How'bout you Daidouji-san? My cute little descendant?" he said referring to Syaoran.

"Stop calling me that!" Syaoran protested. He, too, was the descendant of Clow Reed.

"I would love some, Hiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo answered. She would call him by his last name to cover their intimate familiarity.

Eriol poured the tea from his flask to a paper cup and handed it to Tomoyo, "Here you are, Daidouji-san."

"Thank you so much."

"What is it that you wanna ask me, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked Sakura.

"Ano, I've been sensing some magical activities lately. I'm quite sure it is your doing but it wasn't something big. More like you were creating a shield," Sakura said. Tomoyo almost choked on her hot tea. She knew well it was Eriol doing to cover their private session. She looked at Eriol from the side of her eyes, curious about his answer.

"Actually, I was practising. You see, my power is not as great as Clow Reed. When you separated my power many years ago, my power dropping by half. So I cannot cast a difficult spell, let alone perform a big trick. As you sensed, it wasn't something big. I've been practising magic again over the last years. At the moment, I practise to create a shield and see how long it would hold. You know, I even cannot cast a spell to fly."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have been weakened by half."

"If you need help, I could help you practicing," offered Sakura.

"How nice of you, Sakura-san. Of course, I would like practice with you sometimes."

"Just let me know, when you can. It's just that I don't want to cause any ruckuss in school with magical activities, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I understand. I'll be very careful. Thank you very much, Sakura-san." He felt his phone vribrated in his shirt pocket.

 _From: Angel_

 _Message: Nice move! You're the most cunning and manipulative magician of the century._

He smiled. Apparently, Tomoyo was texting him when he spoke to Sakura. He glanced at her and started typing.

 _From: Eriol_

 _Message: I got this. Do you think she bought it?_

 _Angel: Oh yeah, for sure. I know her for years and she is still quite new to our kind of relationship ;)_

 _Eriol: Good to know. We need to talk after school. Xoxo_

"Who you guys texting to?" Syaoran asked.

"My driver." Tomoyo said.

"Nakuru." Eriol said in unison with Tomoyo.

After school bell rang, two people were still staying in the rooftop talking to each other.

"That was close, Eriol," Tomoyo said.

"Yeah. So what was I again? Your driver?"

She chuckled. "Well, I indeed had to text my driver not to pick me up, right?"

"Yeah, sure," He wrapped his arms on her from behind.

"How about that? Sakura sensed your power. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time till they found out our secret rendezvous."

"Yeah. I kinda forgot that Sakura power is getting stronger," Eriol said pulled her closer by her waist. He hugged her from the back, which is the hugging position he liked the most because he could roam her front body.

"How about yours? Is it true that it was weakened by half?"

"That time, yeah. Even worse. My power dropped significantly. I knew I had still some power, but after possessed a great amount of power, it suddenly became like nothing. As if I had no power at all. So it is true that I had to practice after that. And it is true I still cannot fly."

"Ah okay."

"Do you mind?"

"About what?"

"About me cannot do a lot with my power."

"Of course not." She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're Eriol Hiragizawa, not Clow Reed. Why should I mind? I date you because of who you are, not because of your power or the fact that you are reincarnation of Clow…."

He kissed her. "Thank you, Angel."

"You know I actually don't mind if you are powerless. It makes our hide-and-seek relationship more exciting."

"Do you wanna try to have secret rendezvous without any help of magic?"

"Why not?"

"Challenge accepted."

That afternoon, they made out in his bedroom, where she can moaned and screamed as loud as she wanted.

* * *

Later that evening, Eriol walked Tomoyo home. They were hand in hand until they reached her mansion gate. He already changed his clothes, a pair of white shirts under his v-neck maroon sweater and a pair of khaki pants, while she was still on her school uniform. He wore a pair of his favorite brown loafers, while she always wore the black oxfords with brogues to school ever since she came back from England that summer. That particular pair of shoes always brought back memory of him when he personally put those shoes on her for the first time.

He pulled her by waist before she had chance to open the gate and kissed her passionately.

"You have to do that?" she asked.

"Yes. Always," he answered and kissed her again.

"Do you wanna come inside, babe?"

"So after your driver, I am now your babe?" he teased her.

"Really, Eriol?"

"Alright..."

"Okay, let's go," she pulled her to the lock panel of the gate. She pressed some numbers then the small gate next to the big gate opened. The small gate only allowed people to pass.

"Wait," he protested. "What're you doing?"

"Coming inside," she stated.

"I didn't say, I would agree."

"You said 'alright'. So come on," she kept pulling him.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, alright, I won't tease you again."

She stopped in some meters before they reached the foyer. "Really, Eriol?" she repeated in the same manner.

That left him speechless. She pulled his face towards her to give him another long passionate kiss. He was stunned.

"Good boy. We're going inside. I will introduce you to my mother and then we're gonna have dinner together." He simply follow her lead. Little did they know, someone was watching them from the balcony.

One maid opened the door for Tomoyo. "Welcome, Miss Tomoyo. Your mother is here. She is waiting for you in the family room upstairs."

"Perfect. Thank you."

So she pulled him to the appointed room. Hands still intertwined.

"Good afternoon, mother," she said cherfully letting go of his hand. Sonomi, her mother, put her tablet and stood up from the sofa to hug her daughter.

"Tomoyo! Welcome home! I miss you so much!" She hugged her tightly and cherfully.

"You were early. I thought you're gonna miss dinner. But anyhow, I'm glad you're here."

"Oh how I won't miss dinner with my daughter and her lovely companion," Sonomi glanced at Eriol.

"Oh, of course. Mom, remember Eriol? My elementary classmate from England. He's now in our class…."

"Oh really? How lovely," Sonomi exclaimed.

Eriol stepped forward to kiss Sonomi's hand. "It is a tremendous pleasure to finally meet you, mam."

"What a gentlemen you are," Sonomi said. "Come you guys, sit down."

"I gotta change my clothes, Mom. Do you mind accompany Eriol in the meantime?"

"Sure, love." With that Tomoyo excused herself.

Eriol sit in the sofa next to Sonomi and his face expression was unreadable. Actually, he felt a slight guilt in his heart. He was making out with Tomoyo and now her mother was there in front of him as she readied to scatter him into pieces.

"You don't have to be that tense. Relax, son."

 _Son!_ He thought. _He just called me 'son'. Oh the intimacy I am not ready to pull._

"What's up?" Sonomi asked. She smirked.

"Nothing. It's just…." He could felt a cold sweat dropped on his back.

"You're not ready to see me," Sonomi stated.

 _Shit! Who is the magician actually? She read my mind!_ "I just don't expect to be here this evening. I only supposed to take Tomoyo home," he tried to keep his cool.

"From where?"

"School."

"Really?" She scanned him from head to toe.

"I mean, after school we went to my house to do some homework."

"What kind of homework?"

"Chemistry," he thought of the last class they were together that day.

"Really? Isn't it so old fashioned to use homework as an excuse?" teased Sonomi.

"Pardon me?" he was astonished.

"I knew my daughter quite well. She was quite content when she arrived from the airport last summer. I supposed something happened between you two back in England. So I looked you up. Turned out, you were transferred to her school this year and that's when I found out the change of her mood lately. So, you are the reasons why," Sonomi felt like she hit bullseye.

Eriol was dumbfounded. He was speechless. His cheeks blushed fifty shades of red.

Suddenly Sonomi laughed because she really hit the jackpot. "I knew it. Ha… ha…."

"Knew what?"

"That you guys are dating of course. I haven't told Tomoyo that I knew," she tried to catch her breath. "Oh, I can't wait to see her reaction tonight."

One point for Sonomi Daidouji.

-xxx-

Sonomi cleared her throat, "So Eriol, I guess you wanna tell Tomoyo something about what we talked about earlier."

Eriol almost choked his food.

"It seems you two got along well," Tomoyo happily commented. Yes, of course she was happy. The reason she brought Eriol home was to find out from her mother behaviour if she would approve their relationship. The fact that they already got along well was a good sogn that her mother might not mind her seeing Eriol. So she could tell her mother later that evening herself that they were indeed dating.

Eriol cleared his throat. "How should I put this? Please be mad at neither me nor your mother."

"Why?"

"Because," he sighed. "She found out we were kissing in the driveway. Yes, she knew we were dating."

Silence for some seconds.

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo shouted.

He exasperated. His hands covered his face now. _Here we go._

"Mom, how could you? I suppose to tell you myself tonight. Arrgghh…. You're being irritating."

"Why?" Sonomi replied on her anger.

"Why do you always spoil the surprise?"

"What surprise? You date Eriol? Which part of it is a surprise?"

"Really? It's just an expression! The point is you always know everything in advance. Real no fun!"

"For real? You are the one who made it so obvious. Who would kiss in the garden if one doesn't wanna be seen? All gardener practically saw you two making out!"

"What? No! You're exaggerating!"

"And you are overreacting!"

Eriol sank his head further. He looked up for a while and saw some of the maids were hiding behind Sonomi. They gestured to him to come to them.

"I think I'm gonna excuse myself for a while," he said but none of the ladies listened to it. So he slipped away from the dining table.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Eriol to the maids who gestured him to leave the table.

"Come with us, Sir," said the eldest one. He followed them to the main kitchen.

There he was in the staff quarter of Daidouji mansion, where the biggest kitchen set he ever saw. He just passed one big kitchen, which was apparently the kitchen especially used by Tomoyo and Sonomi as explained by Hiroshi, the main butler, as they walked. The main kitchen was where the production of food. It was one big hall where two third of it was the kitchen itself with stove, oven, pantry, etc. and the remaining part were some long tables and bench where the staff in Daidouji mansion taking their break.

"Please take a seat, Sir," Hiroshi showed the bench where he could sit.

"Thank you," he seated on the bench. Some chef sat nearby him and smiled to him, which of course he politely replied.

Hiroshi went to a cabinet, took some stuff and then came back to Eriol to prepare some plate, cutlery, coster, napkin and a crystal glass for him.

"What are these for?" Eriol asked.

"I saw you haven't finished your dessert. So I prepare one again. Please enjoy," a maid come with crème brulee for him.

"You really don't have to do this," Eriol insisted.

"Chef Mihara prepared this special crème brulee," Hiroshi gestured his head to one of the chef who sat nearby him. He winked to Eriol.

"How lovely your creation is, chef," he said to Chef Mihara. He then started stuffing himself with oh-so-scrumptious-crème-brulee.

"My pleasure, Sir," Chef Mihara replied gratefully.

Hiroshi took a seat across Eriol with his coffee.

"So, what is it about?" Eriol opened conversation with Hiroshi.

"Pardon me?"

"Why did you guys ask me to leave the dining table?"

"Ah. We just simply don't want you to be caught in an awkward situation."

"Ah, okay. Anyhow, thanks for rescuing me then. I really didn't know how to behave."

"I can imagine your situation, Sir."

"Please stop calling me, Sir. It's Eriol."

"I cannot call you so, Hiragizawa-sama. You are Miss Tomoyo's boyfriend."

"But I'm not your employer."

"It's Lady Sonomi request. Besides, only I am allowed to address them with their first name. The rest of the staff must call them Ojou-sama (young lady). "

"I see. But still, why bother rescuing me?"

"Oh dear, Hiragizawa-sama. You won't believe how long it would take. It often happened but never in front of someone. You must be someone special for them," he winked teasingly.

Eriol cheeks blushed.

It had been almost half an hour since he was rescued by Hiroshi, who turned out to be the head staff of Daidouji household. They were having conversation in the main kitchen. Hiroshi told Eriol everything about the Daidouji households, how he manage the mansion everyday. Eriol learned that there were a good system on running the mansion. Thanks to Sonomi who put Hiroshi on management courses before Tomoyo was born. Hiroshi also introduced him with some of the staff. Chef Mihara turned out to be the main chef there. Sometimes they talked about family. Eriol learned that Chef Mihara's 10-year-old daughter was learning piano. Eriol told them that he had been playing piano since he was three.

"So, Hiiragizawa-sama," asked Hiroshi, "Where do you live in Tomoeda? So I can ask Kei, Miss Tomoyo driver, to take you home."

"You really don't have to do that, really. I can go home by myself."

"Non-sense, Sir," Kei was there in their conversation. "You are Miss Tomoyo boyfriend. I am sure she doesn't want something bad happened to you on the way home. Besides you already escorted Miss Tomoyo home today, so you saved me one afternoon break. Let me do that to return your favor."

"Alright. Thank you, Kei," Eriol said. At that moment, Tomoyo came into the main kitchen. Her face looked tired after battle. Every staff then stood and bowed to her. Eriol was surprised by their action and Tomoyo was already accustomed with this. She took a seat beside him. All the staff who was surrounding him, excuse themselves and left them alone.

"Wow," he commented Tomoyo.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"What a grand entrance you did."

"It is a common view here." Everytime a staff came to the main kitchen and passed them two, they would always bowed first to Tomoyo.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"About what happened with your mother."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry you had to see that. We're not supposed to do that in front of guest. Anyhow, it seems you already got familiar with the staff here. Are they being nice to you?" her comment made all staff who earlier was chatting with Eriol tensed.

"Of course, they are."

"Let's go from here and let them rest." They stood up leaving the bench.

All the staff again bowed to her and said, "Good evening, Young lady. Good evening, Hiiragizawa-sama."

* * *

They were now sitting in the sofa in Tomoyo's room. There was a big screen covering one side of the wall, where she would watched Sakura video from her childhood. Eriol sat on one person sofa leaning his back. Tomoyo casually sat with her feet on the sofa, which was very unlady-like. She did not care. She felt that her lady job of the day was done. She just wanted to relax.

Eriol noticed there was an accoustic guitar on its guitar stand. "Who play the guitar, Tomoyo?"

"Oh that, I do."

"You do? I don't know that."

"That's because I don't really play anymore."

"Care to share, Angel?"

"You want me to play?"

"If you like."

Halfheartedly, she stood up to take the guitar and sat down again.

"What do you want me to play?"

"Anything your heart says."

She thought for a while then started to play some chords. She played the intro then she started singing.

 _All I know this morning when I woke is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is blue eyes and freckles and your smile_

 _In the back of my mind making me feel like_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." and your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know is a simple name everything has changed_

 _All I know is you held the door_

 _you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _All I know is we said, "Hello."_

 _So dust off your highest hopes_

 _All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

 _All I know is a new found grace_

 _All my days I'll know your face_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

There she finished her song. He clapped cherfully. She slightly blushed.

"That was beautiful, Angel. Your angelic voice always encaptivates me." The next thing he did was standing up to kiss her lips.

"Thanks." She said when he pulled away. She put back her guitar on the stand.

"How could I not know that my girlfriend play guitar?" he now sat next to her arm on her shoulder. She rested her head on his neck.

"Because I didn't learn seriously. I just play what I like. So it's not as good as my singing or your piano skill. As you saw, it is not a fancy guitar just an old one I bought from thrift shop. It just sort of happened."

"Really?" he was surprised. "With all your fortune you can just buy a new one from store."

"Sure. My fortune. I don't need a fancy guitar to satisfy my little hobby. I'm just trying to play. I will get a new one probably when I became expert."

"Who inspired you to start playing guitar?"

"Taylor Swift. Ed Sheeran. James Bay, for sure. All new artist now seem can play guitar."

He chuckled. "I can teach you if you wanna play instrument besides your singing."

She pulled away from to stare at him, "Is there anything you cannot do Hiiragizawa Eriol?"

"Singing and playing instrument together," he answered shortly.

"Really? Anymore?" Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was always jealous of her almost perfect boyfriend.

He kissed her, "Keeping my eyes—," he sneaked his arm under her skirt, "and my hands off you." He again closed the gap between them. Before she realized it, he alrady put her on her back with him on top of her. He lifted one of her leg to carress her thigh. Then he went lower to kiss her inner thigh from her knee going upwards. She arched her back and threw her head back devouring his action. Then he stopped somewhere in the middle to reach her lips again.

"You're such a tease, you know," she said.

He rested his head between her breast. "Like you are not."

"What did I do? You started this."

Just when he was about to resume his action, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Tomoyo said loudly still in her making out position. Someone opened the door slightly to speak. Tomoyo room was designed to be almost soundproof so all maid need to open the door for an inch in order to speak to Tomoyo.

"It's Saeki, Miss. Kei asked what time Hiiragizawa-sama wants to be driven home," the maid said from outside the room.

Eriol checked his watch. _It's already this late._ "Tomoyo, I think I should go—"

Then Tomoyo spoke, "Is it almost time for Kei to come back home?"

"Actually, it's already past his time. But he said he could wait a little bit longer for Hiiragizawa-sama."

"Where is mother?"

"In her room. She will leave for Sydney in one hour."

"Okay. Tell Kei to go home now and come here early tomorrow morning to take Eriol home. He's staying here tonight. You may leave."

"Yes, Miss." Saeki shut the door and left.

"What was that Tomoyo?" Eriol questioned.

She put his hand back on her thigh. "I was instructing my maid. Why?"

"No. I mean me staying here." He stood up and so did she.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Your mother is gonna leave for her business trip and you asked me to stay with you tonight. Isn't that—?"

"Wrong?" she continued.

"I mean inappropriate."

"What she doesn't know wont kill her."

"Oh yes. But she will assume that we are hooking up behind her back in her own house!"

"Eriol, I had enough arguments today. I am not arguing with you." There she left him alone in that part of her bedroom.

She sat on her bed, her back was on the headbord and she hugged her legs with chin on her knees. He came to her and sat on the edge of her bed. Another knock on the door. He stood up and then sat on the chair nearby. Surely he did not want anybody caught him on her bed, literally.

"Yes?" Tomoyo said rather loudly again. The door was clicked opened.

"Hey guys," it was Sonomi Daidouji. She was in her casual attire, ripped jeans, pair of designer sneakers, white t-shirt with casual blazer, yet she still look rich and charismatic. He could see where Tomoyo had her sense of fashion. Tomoyo herself was on her knee length pastel dress. They both always showed their high class despite of their casual clothing. Sonomi let herself in but not walking closer to them. Eriol stood up while Tomoyo sat still.

"Good evening, Daidouji-san."

"Just sit down, Eriol," Sonomi commanded. So he did.

"I'm going now, Tomoyo," Sonomi said.

"I thought you will go in one hour," Tomoyo said.

"Sorry. Office called that I forgot my documents there. So I had to take a detour."

"Okay. I understand," Tomoyo stood up and walked to her mother. She hugged her mother.

"I will call you first thing in the morning. Okay?" they pulled away.

"Sure. Have a safe flight," she kissed her mother both on her cheek. Before they knew it, Eriol already stood next to Tomoyo.

"Have a nice flight, Daidouji-san," Eriol said then kissed Sonomi hand.

"Thank you, Eriol. Would you mind staying here tonight to accompany Tomoyo? I can ask my driver to take you home in the morning before go to school. Please?"

Eriol was stunned to hear this. He glanced at Tomoyo and she gave a him I-told-you-so look.

"Sure," he smiled at Sonomi.

"Great! You two be good," she winked playfully. By that, she left them alone in the room.

"I'll be a good girl and give no comment," Tomoyo said while walking back to her previous spot. Eriol stood still, trying to comprehend the situation. It took him some seconds before he finally came to his senses.

He took off his slippers next to the bed and joined her sitting next to her on the bed. She was reading a fashion magazine.

"Just how progressive is your mother?"

"That progressive!" she stated.

"That's an ambiguous answer. So what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I don't know. I suggest you better start stripping off your clothes," she said while flipping the pages.

"What?"

"You don't have any change of clothes here I guess. So you better take off your clothes and wear bathrobe or something."

"Who says I don't have any change of clothes?" he said. A set of pyjamas were on his hand now. He smirked.

She closed her magazine, "Hiiragizawa Eriol! What did we agree upon? No magic? Ah, this is no fun!" She was back on her magazine. "Besides, my maid will be confused to see that there are a pair of someone pyjamas here."

"I will take it back home when I woke up in the morning."

"Yeah, whatever," she scoffed.

"What do you want, Angel?"

She put her magazine on the bed side table. Then turned to him to pushed him to the bed and she straddled him. So she was now on top him. She leaned her to kiss him. No, she was ravaging his lips. He was surprised in the beginning then decided to play along with her. He raised the hemline of her dress to her hip. The table then turned. He was now on top of her. Feeling the hot tension rose, she wrapped her legs on his waist, pulling his lower body closer to hers.

"I told you, you should take of your clothes," she said between their kisses, which he then complied. The first thing he took off was his glasses, then his sweater. He began unbuttoning his shirts. He smirked triumphantly seeing the girl below her blushed and gripped hard on the bed sheets. Her reaction made him slowing down the process, which certainly aroused her. It did not take long until she finally decided to rip his shirts and threw them away.

"You ruined my shirts, Angel," he said in threatening voice.

"So what? You can fix it with your magic," she panted. She stared at his well toned body. Puberty certainly striked him in a good way. Her finger trailed his musled abs. No matter how many times she feel it, it would never be enough for her.

"I thought we agreed upon no magic in our relationship," his face now was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath.

"Screw you and your magic!" once again their lips fought. His lips triled her jawline, the crook of her neck. The next thing happened was he pulled her dress over her head and threw them somewhere God knows where. His lips resumed his action until her cleavage where he nuzzled his head between the breasts under her black strapless bra. She closed her eyes and moaned on his action. His lips then continued going south. She arched her back when he trailed her abs. Everything then happened so fast that she finally realised by his surprise where he was leading to. He quickly pulled her black matching panties down to her ankle and then licked hard her womanhood. She shot opened her eyes and half screamed, "Ah—."

There he was licking, sucking, biting, devouring her womanhood. Her breath became shallower and harsher.

"Eriol, stop!" she said.

He looked up on her. She took that little break to catch up her breath.

"We haven't locked the door."

He snicked his fingers, "Consider it's done, Angel." He locked the door and windows with his magic. He smirked, "Where was I?" He looked at her womanhood again, "Ah, there." Just like that, he resumed his action and brought her into oblivion.

-x-

* * *

I hope you enjoy it

*blush


	3. Confession of an angel

Dear all, I am so so so so so so so deeply sorry for the wait. I've written some chapters but something was wrong with my Safari browser. I could not log into my fanfiction account. :( :( :(

So here I am uploading chapter 3-and chapter 4 back-to-back ^_^ I know I know, I made a lot of grammatical error and I wish to edit it soon enough.

Hope you enjoy it. ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS

* * *

Chapter 3 Confession of an angel

* * *

It had been three days since the obscene event between Tomoyo and Eriol. They had not had any intensive interaction since and it drove him crazy. She neither replied his text nor returned his calls. They only gave casual greetings in school. After school ends, she would go straight to her car and went straight home. He was tempted to charm her just to get her talking to him. Until one day, the luck was on his side.

She was staring at the outside through the windows during chemistry class.

"Daidouji-san?" Mrs. Jyonouchi, the chemistry teacher, woke her up from her daydreaming.

"Yes, Mrs. Jyonouchi?" she gave her attention to the teacher.

"Why are gold and silver classified as noble metal?" she asked to test whether Tomoyo was all right. She had no intention to punish her or whatsoever.

But Tomoyo was the most brilliant student Seijou High School ever had, "In simple answer, because they are resistant to corrosion and oxidation in moist air, unlike most base metals—."

"Daidouji-san, do you know that we are discussing ferrous metallurgy?"

She glanced at the screen in front of class, "Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Are you sure you are okay? Are you sick?" Mrs. Jyonouchi revealed her true intention. She was worried of her.

"I'm fine, Miss. Thank you for asking."

"You don't seem fine," she looked at her watch and spoke again, "It's almost the last period, why don't you take a leave earlier? You can rest in the infirmary. I want my student to concern about their health. I'll cover you up." Despite of her strict attitude, Mrs. Jyonoushi had an attentive personality.

"All right, Mrs. Jyonouchi," she stood up and started packing her stuff.

"The rest of you will have quiz by the end of the period." Then came the sound of disappointment.

"Yes, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Mrs. Jyounouchi said when she saw Eriol raised his hand.

"May I take the liberty to escort Miss Daidouji? I promise I will make up for the quiz," he said.

"You two are the top students in this school. Taking this quiz or not won't do any difference for you guys."

"Thank you, Mam." He packed his stuff quickly and escorted Tomoyo. He could hear her muttered 'thank you' when they were outside the class.

"Tomoyo?" he said while they walked.

"Huh?" her steps were halted.

"That's not the way to the infirmary."

"Oh." She then followed him.

He hugged her and she could feel her hair flipped. He teleported them to Penguin Park.

"Eri?" she was confused.

He kissed her ferociously and of course she returned it. Oh how he missed their intimacy.

"Why, Tomoyo? Why did you ignore me these days?" he asked after they broke apart.

"Did I?" She questioned. She looked puzzled.

"Yes, you did. Even Sakura and Syaoran could see it. You refused to have lunch with us. You didn't reply my text. You never returned my calls; in fact, you never even answered any of them. What have I done?"

She was speechless. It took her some seconds to recollect her mind. "Did I give you that impression?" she asked.

"What?" He was confused as well.

She threw her bag to the ground and massaged her temple, "Oh my Gosh, Eriol! I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. Well, indeed I was trying not to reach out to you—."

"Why, Tomoyo? Why?" his hands were on her shoulders.

"I—I was—I couldn't face you, Eriol," she looked straight into his sapphire eyes. "Even now, I can't look into your eyes without wanting to—." She hesitated.

"To do what, Tomoyo?"

"Gosh!" She let herself away and take couple steps backward. "I am sexually attracted to you, Eriol!" she cried out. He was stunned. She walked closer to him again and held his face with her hands.

"I couldn't forget what you did to me that night. It was surreal. I realized that I am, shit!" she cursed. "This is not me, cursing around like this."

"Tomoyo," he hugged her, "Let it out. Let it all out. I'm here just for you, baby."

"I think you just made me a nympho—," she said softly almost whispering.

"You what?"

"Nymphomaniac! There I said it," she pulled away from him. She covered her blushed face with her hands.

There was an awkward silent. Then he laughed.

"What?" Tomoyo was half confused half upset.

"Why do you have to be embarrassed?" Eriol asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Oh, come here, my Angel." He pulled her again into hug.

"Oh, this is embarrassing!" she said. Her face was still burning. She sank her face in his hug.

"No, you are not. You are just scared that you will rip my clothes off every time we are together, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"I'm glad that you are attracted to me. I'm glad. Gosh Tomoyo, I thought you hated me after what I did to you."

"Hell no, Eriol. It was mind-blowing," she said in his hug. "Any chance we might do it again?" she looked up.

"Am I that appetizing?" he asked playfully.

"For me, yes." She closed the gap between them with her sweet tender kiss.

.

.

"After you, my Angel," Eriol said after unlocking his apartment. Instead of escorting her home, he decided to take her to his place.

"Wow!" she commented at the mess in his living room.

"Dear Lord! I'm sorry for the mess, Tomoyo," Eriol said. He was going to wave his hand to clean up the mess with his magic. Tomoyo stopped him.

"Why, Tomoyo?"

She chuckled. "It's a prove that you are also a human."

"Based on what?"

"Well, you're always calm, content and composed, a perfect gentleman by any means. Messiness is not an essential part of you, or so I thought. Let's not doing it with magic. I will help you clean up. I'm your girlfriend, anyhow. I should be helping you," with that she started picking up some books that fell from the box. She imagined it was his doing. Judging from the way it fell, someone must've kicked it somehow. She smiled imagining her perfect boyfriend grumbling over his stupid act, accidentally kicking the box.

"Who did say 'screw you and your magic'?" he teased her.

She gave him a deathly glare. Tomoyo was a kind of person who could switch her expression instantly from a sweet loving girlfriend to a deathly medusa.

"Thank you," he gave her a peck on her cheek instead of confronting her. "Iced tea?"

"Lovely. Thanks. Where is Nakuru and Spinel, by the way? I didn't see them last time I was here." Tomoyo recalled the last time she was in his apartment; there was no single second they wasted. Only last time, he teleported them straight to his room to make out with her, without bothered to go out from the bedroom. He practically had no time to make up his house even with his magic. He took Tomoyo straight to her house and days after that, her ignorance to him did not even help. His mind was completely occupied by his beloved angel.

"Nakuru is still in university, of course. We left early and she will have basketball practice. Spinel is in Sakura house, playing video games with Kero-chan. Sometimes, he even did not go home. I practically let them do what they want. Here you go," he brought one glass to Tomoyo who sat on the floor sorting some books. He joined her sitting on the floor. _How could a girl sit so casually yet so gracefully like a lady,_ he thought.

"Thanks, babe." She sipped her drink and put it on the nearest table. Every movement of her was elegant. There was no flaw in the way she acts. According to him, everything she did was captivating.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out, eyes still locked on her.

She turned her eyes to him. What she saw was an example of a prime male species sitting next to her on the floor. She read a lot of fashion magazine and no male models could entrap her like him. He stunned her only with his gaze. He took her breath away with his smile. He melted her with his touch and he could make her surrender with his kiss.

"Like you are not," she answered and smiled. They kissed and their kiss was slow, tender and loving.

She pulled apart and said, "If we keep doing this, your house will not be clean by next year."

"I can hire a professional cleaning service to clean my house."

"Sure, you can," she adjusted her sitting position slightly further than before because she wanted to avoid any more intimacy. "But I'd like to be a good girlfriend sometimes."

"Tell me, Angel."

"Tell you what?"

"Does 'being good girlfriend' mean you want to reduce the frequency of meeting me?" he looked at her.

"It is not like that, Eri," she picked some books from the box and arranged them somehow, not looking at him. "I need to keep calm—I, I should behave. If I let myself always fall into you, I am afraid I will lose control someday. There are times when all I can think of are your eyes, your kiss, your touch, your—."

She could not continue her words, but he knew well she was referring to his oblivious action. He smiled.

"I will clean up my reading room," he said as if he could read her mind and then stood up.

She looked up on him and said, "I will come right after this," she lifted some books referring to her current activity, "Thank you for your understanding."

"Anything for you, Angel. You know, you can always use me—or my help," he winked.

"Sure."

Finally, after 2 hours, they finished sorting the books, putting them on the shelves in the study room where Clow Reed favourite couch, the Throne of Evil, stood in the corner next to the window with a small coffee table next to it; and cleaning that room as well.

"Ah, we finished. I'm so glad," Tomoyo laid her back on the carpet, which laid on the parquet floor of the study room.

Eriol slumped himself on the Throne of Evil. "Yeah, it feels amazing that I finally can use this room. Nakuru activities and basketball just don't help."

"So where did you study and read and doing stuff all this time?"

"In my bedroom. That's the only place I cleaned everyday. I'm not gonna bother cleaning Nakuru's room. It was a wrecked ship."

Tomoyo chuckled. Even the reincarnation of the greatest magician of the century could have problems with his residence. "You really have no time to do other things besides dating me, do you?"

"I guess I do not, indeed."

"Maybe you should join a club at school, music or orchestra maybe. Oh yeah, where is your piano?"

"I haven't gotten any."

"That's very unlikely of you."

"You literally occupied my mind, Angel. All I do everyday are just mundane, watching evening news in my room, keeping up with British trends or reading my books. There is nothing interesting with my life besides you, and magic probably."

She rose to sit and turned to him, "How can a sorcerer like you only do mundane things? You can teleport yourself somewhere across the ocean and read your books in French Riviera, for example. It's a lovely place to relax. Oh, if I could teleport myself I would love to read some classic novel on the beach of Cote d'Azur."

"Angel, I don't have enough power to do that. Remember my power was significantly decreased than before. And I cannot teleported more than 3 times a day. I am practically just a mortal."

"Or you mean muggle, according to J.K. Rowling."

"Yeah, muggle."

She chuckled and then she stood up. "Let's do something nice together."

"Like what?"

"Maybe we can do groceries together and cook together—" suddenly her mobile phone rang. The caller ID showed 'Kei'. "Hello Kei!"

" _Miss Tomoyo! When you want to be picked up? It is past school time_ ," said Kei on the other side of the line.

"Of course, right," she slapped her head, "I already left school. I am with Eriol, don't worry."

" _Oh, I certainly won't, Miss_." Tomoyo was certain she could hear his small chuckle on the other side.

"You shut it." Tomoyo and Kei had a weird employer-employee relationship. Since Kei was only five years older than her, they became more like friends, with him still maintained his politeness to her.

" _Sorry, miss. Do you want to be picked up_?"

"Yes, actually. Can you pick us up in Eriol's apartment?"

" _Sure. Could you give me the address_?"

"I will text it to you."

" _Yes, miss. Do you want me to bring the limo_?"

"What makes you suggest to bring the limo?"

" _Well, Lady Sonomi is not home and you know, you can close the window inside the limo—"_

"I'm so gonna kill you, Kei!" Tomoyo spoke rather loudly, which made Eriol surprised. "Just shut up and drive, we only need to do grocery!"

" _Come right away, Miss!"_

She shut the phone.

"What was that?" Eriol now sat straight up on the couch.

"That was Kei suggesting that we take the limo because we can close the window inside the car."

"O—kay."

"The whole mansion is now crazy about our relationship. I am sorry that you became the entertainment for our staff."

"It's okay, you know. I kinda enjoy it."

"Of course you do, you presumptuous wizard."

He stood up from his Throne of Evil and joined her on the floor. "Tell me, Angel. How long do you think Kei needs to come here?"

"I said, not long?"

"To be exact?"

"20 minutes. He is a very high maintenance guy."

"Alright. Is there any chance I could start doing this?" He took her chin with his fore finger and brought her lips to his. His other hand started exploring her lower back.

"It depends," she said before he could kiss her.

"On what?" He paused his action.

"How far we would go," she answered and started unbuttoning his shirts.

He held her hands stopping her action. "What are you doing, Tomoyo?" he said seriously. She was quite surprised.

"Didn't I tell you that I am a nymphomaniac? So I would _love_ to feel you," she said with a teasing emphasize on 'love'. "And I remember you said and I quote, 'you can use me'," her hand trailed his chest, "So I wish to _use_ you—"

He let go of her hands as if he was surrendering himself, "Milady, your wish is my command."

He smiled then kissed her when she completely stripped his shirts.

* * *

What do you think? ^_^

Please wait for chapter 4

xoxo


	4. Why do we keep this secret?

Dear all, this is the chapter I promised. Thank you all for your comments the good one and the nasty one ^_^ I really really really appreciate them. Love you, all! :D

 **Archaeologist of Humanity** Thank you dear, for your support xoxo

 **tkim619** I'm going to make Kei as a joker or clown here. Hihihihi

 **DDB-NAKITA** I will try to update as much as I can ^_^

 **XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX** I'm trying. I'm trying to make it longer. Thanks for your support :D

 **ctdiaz** Awwww... what a naughty. hihihihi. ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Why do we keep this secret?**

* * *

Tomoyo was not aware that she had a certain habit when it comes to her attractive boyfriend. Every time Eriol turned her on, she would hold her nape with her hand as if the temperature was cold. Only the difference is when she hold it with her right hand, she really felt cold; but when she hold it with her left hand, it means she was sexually turned on and her habit was her attempt to hold it. It was over a month since they started dating when Eriol began noticing her habit. At the beginning, he ignored it. Until one afternoon in their class, Tomoyo started acting strange.

The bell of the second break rang on that cloudy Friday, the last day of school in Seijou High School. As usual, the secret couples were going to have little shopping spree with Syaoran and Sakura after school. Only that day, they decided upon having dinner in Sakura house, since her father was out of town and her brother would have to work till quite late.

Tomoyo still sat on her seat being busy with her chemistry assignment. Eriol, who sat behind her, read a book, waiting for her to say something. _Finally! I can continue with the next chapter,_ he thought _._ When it came to good books and music, he could forget anything in the world—except his girlfriend—including his manner.

"Are you staying in class, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura who already stood next to her desk.

"Yes. I need to finish this first," she said.

"You work too hard, Tomoyo-chan. Loosen up a bit," Syaoran added, "Unlike that English chap you had behind you, who is already stuck in his fantasy land."

Tomoyo chuckled. Without having to look at Eriol, she already knew what he was doing. The book that he already blabbed all morning to her would certainly took his mind away from chemistry assignment that he favored the least.

"See you later, Tomoyo," said Sakura and they left the two alone.

"See ya," said Tomoyo. She put on her earphone and resumed her work. She stretched her hands when she finished her assignment. She turned around to check on Eriol. But what she saw was an Angel lazily sitting on his chair emitting his charm. That Angel was sitting leaning on his chair with one leg on top of his other leg. One hand holding the book with the table supported his hand and the other hand on the backrest supporting his head. His head was tilted. A glint of sapphire peeked from his spectacles. She stayed in her position for some seconds and her eyes stuck on him. _How could an Angel escape from heaven?_ Or she thought.

"Tomoyo?" he woke her up from her fantasy. "What's up, babe?"

"Eriol, people can hear you," she whispered.

"Nobody's here, babe," he put his book on the table and snapped his fingers. "Look, I can close the door, if you want." He noticed she was holding her nape with her left hand as if it was cold. In fact, summer was approaching.

"No, Eri. We're not making out here. People might get in—"

"Okay, baby. We'll do tomorrow, I promise—"

She let go her hand of her nape. "Tomorrow? Can't it be sooner?" she stood up then walked to him. He turned to her, sat still in his position. Both of her hands were on her hips.

"We promised Sakura and little wolf that we're going with them. I can stay at your place tonight if you want."

She sighed. "Don't bother, babe. Tomorrow is fine."

"Okay, come on," he pulled her hand and let her sat on his lap. She shrieked but then she put her arms around his neck. One of his hand hold her back and his other hand was on her thigh and going up higher under her skirts. "I know you want this." A soft kiss landed on her lips. Then another one. And another one. The more kisses he gave, the higher his hand went. She moaned when he reached her round butt.

"Eriol, please stop," she said.

"Okay, love," with that, he let her standing again. She turned her body away from him and he continued his book, strangely, with the same exact position. She took a glimpse on him before walking towards the door. Little did she know, he noticed her hand was on her nape when she walked away. So he was back to his book.

Just when he flipped the page with his other hand, someone was pulling her shoulders from the back. His chair was leaned diagonally on that someone's body. His hair was gently pulled so his head looking straight upwards. The next thing he knew, a pair of familiar soft lips was ravaging his lips. Someone kissed him upside down—spiderman style. The movement was steady and teasing. He let his book fell on the floor. His hands reached the soft lips owner's neck and her hands roamed his upper body. He wanted more of that kiss. He deepened the kiss and their tongue fought each other. He could smell lavender from her hair. She recognized the white musk and sandalwood emitted from his scrumptious neck.

"Wow," he said when they broke apart. His chair stood back on its four legs and she now hugged him from the back. Her head rested on top of his. "I didn't see that coming." He held her hands and took one of it and kissed it.

"You didn't?" she asked.

"Nope, baby," he said. "But that was indeed mind blowing." He took her fore finger and put it in his mouth. She bit her lower lips.

"Baby," she moaned.

"What?" he took her finger out.

"You drove me insane. I am now officially turned on—" she whispered in his ear.

They heard someone opened the door. She walked back to her seat and acted nicely. Once again she held her nape with her left hand. Eriol smiled that he finally understood his girlfriend habit. He took his book from the floor and tried to resumed his reading, which he could not since he felt a little tight in his pants. _Ah, Tomoyo. You're so not getting away from this,_ he thought.

.

.

Eriol woke up late that Saturday morning with heavy head. He sweated a lot and then realized that he slept only in his underwear. It took a while for him to recollect the memories from the night before.

"What the hell? Why am I here?" he looked around that he was in his own bedroom. He was too lazy to get dressed so he decided to pull his bathrobe instead before heading out of his room.

A 'good morning master' was what he expected from any of his two guardians. But none of them was present. His living room was neat and empty as if nobody lived in it for couple days. He took his wireless home phone and dialled a number while he headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee or any drink. There was no coffee but there was a box of milk when he opened the fridge. So he opted for that. No answer on his call. He poured his milk on a glass then pressed the redial button.

" _Hello_?" finally someone on the other side answered.

"Just where the hell are you?"

" _Oh Master, I'm sorry I didn't answered earlier. I'm on campus coaching the basketball team. Is there something I can do for you?"_ Nakuru, one of his magical guardians explained his wellbeing.

"Where is Spinel?"

" _Well, Spinel practically moved to Kinomoto residence since Cerberus insisted on having him playing online games there."_ Nakuru answered while Eriol was emptying his glass. He put the glass on the kitchen sink.

"Really? Didn't I provide fast Internet connection for you guys? He can play any games and call with Cerberus at the same time," Eriol was a little bit disappointed with his guardian since they moved to Japan; they hardly spent time with him.

" _Well, yeah. Since you are also pretty preoccupied with something lately, we decided to give you some space and, you know, playing online games can be harsh in language too."_

"Just what you think I am preoccupied with?"

 _"_ _We think girlfriend…"_

Eriol froze. He never told any of his guardians.

"What?!"

" _Well. We knew when you were with Kaho-san, you always spent time with her."_ Kaho Mizuki was a name he tried to forget. He made mistake and she took the fall. There was always a bitterness in recalling her name. She was the one for him until…. _"But now, it seems that you wanted to keep it from us so we agreed on giving you some privacy."_

"You mean 'leaving me alone'?" Eriol slumped himself on the sofa.

" _Sort of."_

"You're right. I haven't told you that I have a girlfriend, but we agreed not to tell anybody, so we didn't."

 _"_ _It's okay, Master. We knew well how you and Kaho-san breaking up. So if it is what it takes to forget her, then we support you by all means."_

"Thank you, Nakuru. Please don't mention her name anymore because I am still guilty of what happened to us."

 _"_ _Master, it is not your place to decide whether you are guilty or not. Just enjoy your life now, have fun, spend time with your new girlfriend. When you're ready to tell us, we'll be there for you."_

"Right. Enjoy your practice. I'll have breakfast with her. Bye." He hanged up the phone. He closed his eyes and went further into his slumber on the sofa until his mobile phone on the dining table rang. He lazily stood up to get his phone and answered without even bother to see the caller ID.

"Hello," he said while moving his ass back to his sitting place.

 _"_ _Do I hear laziness in your voice?"_

"Tomoyo?"

" _Yes, baby. Who else? Didn't you even save my number?"_

"Yes, I did."

" _Are you okay, Eri?"_

"Yes, I am," he lied. He did not even know why he was not.

 _"_ _Breakfast?"_

"Sure. When?"

 _"_ _How about opening your front door first?"_

It took him quite a while to realize and before he knew it he stood up and threw the phone God knows where and ran to the front door to open it. There Tomoyo stood in front of his apartment door on her white summer dress with brown leather slim belt and black Balmain blazer holding two brown paper bags on her right hand and her mobile phone on her left hand.

"Please do come in, Tomoyo," said Eriol.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said as she let herself in. She went straight to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. Then she realised that her boyfriend was only in his bathrobe.

"Eriol!"

"Yes," he answered while sitting on the sofa again. Somehow, he still felt exhausted.

"You just woke up, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. What's wrong?" he turned his head to her.

She brought some plates with their breakfast to the coffee table in front of him.

"I can help you, Tomoyo," he said.

"Just sit, baby," she put her hands on his shoulders to prevent him from getting up.

She sat next to him when she put all of the food and drinks on the table. She even brewed tea for them. There were fresh fruit such as strawberries, bananas, orange and grapes; bagels and croissant, jam and butter on the table.

"Wow, fancy," he commented shortly. "Thank you," he kissed her cheek while she actually expected a kiss on her lips.

"So, what's going on with you?" She started the conversation while they had breakfast.

"Nothing. I'm fine," he answered.

"You woke up late, loosing your focus, answered me shortly; this is not you, Eriol," she said. "Does this have something to do with what happened last night?"

He was silent for some seconds, thinking what he would like to tell her. He was munching his croissant.

"Tomoyo," he finally broke the silent.

"Yes," she answered.

"Am I your boyfriend?" he asked while looking at the eyes of the lady who was sitting next to him.

"Of course you are, baby. We date, we flirt at each other, we have dinner together, go to school together; we even make out. I don't see how you are not my boyfriend."

"Well, you clearly stated that you won't have any boyfriend," he said.

"This is about last night, isn't it," she stated.

.

.

The previous night in Sakura house

 _Ding dong!_

 _A girl in auburn hair ran to the front door and opened it to reveal her best friend standing there._

 _"_ _Tomoyo!" she hugged her._

 _"_ _Good evening, Sakura," Tomoyo greeted._

 _"_ _Do come in, dearie," Sakura said and she was about to close the door when Tomoyo halted her._

 _"_ _Not yet, Sakura. Eriol is coming. There he is," Tomoyo said right about when Eriol came approaching the door._

 _"_ _Good evening, Sakura," he kissed Sakura's hand. "Good evening, Tomoyo. You look beautiful as always," he said then he kissed her cheek. Tomoyo would always smile at his sweet gesture. But Sakura was standing there in shock because her two best friends were extremely closer than ever._

 _"_ _Syaoran is in the dining room already. You can see yourself in, Eriol-kun," Sakura said._

 _"_ _After you, ladies," he said politely._

 _"_ _You go ahead first. I need a moment with Tomoyo alone," Sakura pulled Tomoyo's hand._

 _"_ _Of course, my dear Sakura." He left for the dining room leaving the two girls alone in the hallway._

 _"_ _What was that, Tomoyo?" Sakura started interrogating her._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Tomoyo puzzled._

 _"_ _You and Eriol-kun are on the first name basis. Where did that come from?"_

 _"_ _Well, we are friend. I don't see the problem on calling each other's name."_

 _"_ _Yeah. But he called you 'Tomoyo' without any suffix, neither Tomoyo-san nor Tomoyo-chan."_

 _"_ _Is that a problem, Sakura?"_

 _"_ _Well, firstly, that's beyond intimate and secondly, he just kissed you!" Sakura spoke in as-a-matter-of-fact tone._

 _"_ _Can't a friend kiss other friend? Like this," Tomoyo gave a peck on Sakura cheek and dragged her best friend to the dining room._

 _._

 _"_ _We are not dating," Tomoyo said after the dinner. The four of them now sat on the living room to enjoy some tea and coffee._

 _"_ _Eriol and I are just friends," Tomoyo explained._

 _"_ _But girl, he kissed you!" Syaoran spoke in a way Touya, Sakura's brother, always spoke to him, like an overprotective brother._

 _"_ _On the cheek," Tomoyo stated._

 _"_ _Still! What kind of friends would do that?"Syaoran sounded exactly like Touya._

 _"_ _I can kiss Sakura also if you let me," Eriol spoke._

 _"_ _NO FREAKING WAY, you mother father!" Syaoran really cursed at Eriol using real bad words instead of only 'freaking' or 'mother father'._

 _"_ _Syaoran! Language!" Sakura said in embarrassment. Tomoyo and Eriol chuckled._

 _"_ _Anyway, Tomoyo and I are friends. Close friends, best friends you may call us anyway you want. We simply spent our time together since you two 'spent time together'," he said in a teasing manner._

 _"_ _But your kind of spending time together is certainly more 'intimate' than we are," Tomoyo added to Eriol teasing and make the other two lovebirds blushed._

 _"_ _So you two are really not dating?" Sakura asked._

 _Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and then shaking their heads._

 _"_ _Is there anyway you may be dating in the future?" Sakura asked again._

 _"_ _Sakura, my dear, I would like to keep our friendship like this. I don't wanna any relationships ruined our friendship. Besides, I'm not a kind of girl with boyfriend," Tomoyo answered._

 _"_ _Then? What kind of girl are you, Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran asked._

 _"_ _I am is independent to any man. I'm fine of my own. Hashtag I don't need a man, Syaoran", she joked. Sakura and Syaoran laughed a little since they knew very well Tomoyo's independence, while the other person seemed did not get the memo._

 _._

 _._

"Eriol, my darling," Tomoyo picked up a napkin to gently wipe the crumbs on Eriol mouth. "I didn't mean that I wouldn't have any boyfriend. What I meant was that I am fine even if I don't have boyfriend. But now that you are here bringing colours to my life, I'd love to have you to be my boyfriend, my lover, my Eriol." She kissed his cheek. Whether his cheek was warm due to the heat or cold due to the coldness, she still could feel the warmth of his skin and it would always drove her crazy of him.

"I am sorry if I misunderstood. I'd love to be your boyfriend. When you said that, I thought you don't need me or you don't wanna be my girlfriend. The whole night I couldn't sleep thinking what I am to you."

"Is that what you were thinking? Is that why you are restless?" she looked concerned.

He nodded. She took his face and kissed him tenderly.

"Don't leave me, please," she said when she broke the kiss. "I'd love having you. I don't want our relationship disturb our friendship with the others. We are more intimate than Sakura and Syaoran or any other couples. I want it to be just us two. Please, Eriol—"

He smiled and kissed her to silence her. She did not need to explain further because he already heard what he needed to hear, that she needed him so much.

"Now, be a good boyfriend and take a shower?" she pinched his nose.

"Join me?"

"No, babe. I already took a shower anyway."

Then he took the extreme movement. He licked hard her cleavage up to her neck.

"Oh, my God. Eriol! Ew!"

"You're dirty now. Why don't you be a good girlfriend and join me to shower?"

Without her permission he kissed her ferociously while he took off her blazer—and she seemed did not mind either—and lifted her dress to reveal her only in strapless bra and her panties. He lifted her and took her bridal style to his bathroom. She put her head on the crook of his neck to inhale his raw smell before it would be cleansed and became the smell of white musk and sandalwood. Oh how she loved the smell of her lover.

* * *

the next one might take a little while because I'm preparing a flash back story about what happened the summer when they met in England. ^_^


	5. The Moon Shrine Incident

Hello! Hello all! I'm sorry I just updating. I have written this chapter for quite a while but I was not so sure to upload it. Please review. What do you think? What would you love to see? What do you expect? Lemme know! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 The Moon Shrine Incident**

* * *

"Tomoyo!" a cheerful girl was running from the school main entrance towards the car pick up area. "Wait up!"

She was going to enter the car then stopped when she recognized the voice that called her. She threw her school bag into the car seat and then turned around to meet the cherry blossom.

"Yes, my darling?"

Sakura finally stopped in front of Tomoyo and caught her breath.

"Aren't supposed to have choir practice today?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. It was rescheduled to yesterday. Why?"

"Good. Good. Tsukimine Shrine, tonight?"

"I'm not following," Tomoyo was confused.

"It's almost summer and there will be a festival tonight at the Tsukimine Shrine—"

"Hold on, dear. It's still Friday and the festival should not start until tomorrow."

"I know! But this year will start tonight since the first day on summer will be on Sunday so they moved it one day earlier, something like that. Anyway, do you have plan tonight?"

Tomoyo was recalling her agenda. She would have dinner together with Eriol that night, "No. I don't. Do you wanna go together tonight?"

"YES! Pretty please, Tomoyo?" Sakura begged with her puppy eyes.

"Alright, Sakura. Do you need help with your _yukata_?"She offered.

"No, but thank you. Nakuru will come tonight to my place to try on some of my yukata. So I got help. Why don't you join us for the _yukata_ fitting tonight?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have something to do, but I'm sure I'll be there. Okay? I gotta go, can't park my car for a long time here. See you tonight."

"See you, Tomoyo!" Sakura bade her goodbye and running back to school building.

"Kei," Tomoyo said when the car left the school gate.

"Yes, miss."

"Did you see Eriol leaving school?"

"Yes, I did. We talked for a while in fact. He said he would go for grocery before heading home. Do you want to go to his apartment, miss?"

"Yes, please."

.

.

"Eri!" Tomoyo called from the car window. Her car was parked nearby the apartment main entrance where she could see Eriol arrived at the apartment. He walked towards her car with his hand carrying a brown paper bag and some plastic bags full of grocery. She got off the car to help him.

"Let me help you, Eri," she offered.

"It's okay, dear—"

She took the paper bag from his hand, "I insist!"

He smiled and gave her a peck. "Hi, Angel."

"Hey."

Kei appeared out of nowhere when they were about to kiss, "People. Why don't I bring those grocery upstairs and the car is yours? I already wiped cleaned the back seat."

Compared to Eriol, Kei was taller than him and had more built body. He always got slingback jet-black hair and piercing eyes. For most people he was more suitable to be Tomoyo's bodyguard rather than her driver. He always stood towering Eriol and Tomoyo. Besides two of them and Sonomi, most people would find him intimidating for being so stoic.

Eriol blushed and Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Here!" She practically almost threw the paper bag to Kei. "Give them and hand your key to this crazy Korean drama lovers." She instructed Eriol to let Kei bringing his grocery.

"Thanks, bro," Eriol said while handing him his key.

"Anytime, bro," Kei teased and headed to the apartment.

.

There in the back leather seat of Tomoyo's Mercedes Benz, Eriol sat facing the front with Tomoyo on top of him facing the rear where they shared kisses. Their kisses started tenderly and intensified gradually. He nibbled her lower lips and she would do the same in return. Their tongues fought each other. She kissed all part of his face, his cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead, back to his lips; and she was doing that he would kiss any skin of hers that made contact with his lips. Then she trailed his jawline to his ear where she bite it softly and made him moaned.

"Oh, my God! Tomoyo!" he moaned and she continued playing his ear with his mouth. "Baby, you turned me on," he admitted.

She stopped what she was doing and holding his face in front her face; her nose on his and she spoke sensually, "Oh, yeah? Do you like it, baby? Do you want some more?"

"What a rhetorical question," he answered and with that Tomoyo started her work on his jawline going down to kiss and mildly sucked his neck. Some of his top buttons were undone and he didn't know when she did those. She was enjoying him. She was starving.

"I could eat you all day, baby," she said sensually between his neck and his chest. She straddled him with her legs. Her mouth explored his skin as much as possible. Her skirts were hiked up and her wet underwear making contact with his pants.

"In that case, I'm yours, Angel. Even if you are the angel of death," he said between his moans. "Ahhh—" he almost screamed in agony between the pain of her biting and the pleasure of her warm kisses. She could feel his hardened thing under her underwear. She started moved her hip slowly to create friction which she knew very well would drive him crazy. His hands were squeezing her butts rather hard and hurting her, but she enjoyed the pain. Her hands crinkled his sleeve shirts. The cold from the car air conditioner was done nothing to the temperature rising in the back seat.

Tomoyo put him laying on his the car seat. She sat on top of him ready to ride him.

"What are you doing, Tomoyo?"

"You're mine, baby. I'm just going to have a little taste of you," she started unbuckle his belt.

"Woa, woa, woa, baby!" he tried to stop her.

She unbuttoned her shirts and her cleavage was on the show. She bent and put her breast on his chest. "Just a little bit, baby. I promise," she whispered sensually to his ear. As if he was enchanted, he surrendered and let her resuming her action.

When she pulled down his pants enough, she rubbed his underwear with his boner underneath it. Oh how it drove him crazy. She snaked her hand into his boxer slowly, while her other hand pulled them down. There she found and grabbed what she seek. He threw his head back enjoying the pleasure. She was going to pay back what he did to her, so she teased him by grabbed his member hard. He moaned and before he knew it, she already had his—almost—whole package in her mouth.

"Haaahhh—" he moaned in surprised, in a good way. "Oh, baby! Ahh—" and he was lost in translation.

.

.

Tomoyo was busy fixing her shirts and Eriol was still speechless but not clotheless. His school trousers were already neat but his shirts not yet. His elbows were on his knees and his hands supporting her head. His face was buried in his hands. He still tried to comprehend the situation.

Tomoyo sat next to him and paid attention to him. She did not say anything, only smiled at his confused gesture. She put her hand on his shoulder. He raised his head as if he was surprised and she was taken aback.

"Eri?" before she could say anything, he silenced her with a passionate kiss. They smiled when the parted.

"I think I should go, Tomoyo," he said. "I will see you tonight."

"Wait!" she said when he tried to kiss her good bye.

"What is it?" he looked at her puzzled.

"About tonight. I don't think we can have dinner, Eri."

"Why?"

"Actually. Sakura asked me to go with her to the summer festival and I said 'yes' to her. So can we change our dinner plan to a date there?"

"Well, okay. I guess we can. Where is it? What time?"

"Still don't know the time but I will call her after this then I can come here to walk there together because here is closer to Tsukimine Shrine than my house. How about that?"

He was quiet for a moment. He looked away.

"Eriol? Darling?"

"Tsukimine Shrine, eh?"

"Yes—" she closed her mouth with her hands. _Stupid Tomoyo! You're a dumbass!_ She cursed herself. How could she forget, she thought. Tsukimine Shrine was the shrine where Kaho Mizuki, Eriol's former love, became the _miiko_ (priestess). That place certainly held a certain memory of them. Tomoyo had no clue when Sakura mentioned the shrine where their former teacher worked long time ago. "Oh Eriol, I'm so sorry. I forgot that—"

"It's okay, Tomoyo," he said before she spoke any further mentioning their former teacher's name. "You had no clue. But I think I will pass this time. We can have our dinner next time. Enjoy your time with Sakura."

"Eriol, I'm so sorry. I can cancel with Sakura—"

"No, Tomoyo. Please. I've been there many times. I remembered the place very well."

"But, Eriol. I want to be with you tonight. Could you come?"

"I can't, Angel."

"Why?"

"I think you know why."

"Too much memory of her?" she shot to him.

He nodded.

She sighed. Then she hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You have me now. Isn't that enough?" she asked still hugging him.

"Tomoyo," he put his arm around her and rested his chin on her head. "It is not about enough or not. You are you and she is she. I'm with you now, so let's focus on that, Angel."

"But tell me. Do you still love her?"

He broke their hug apart and looked into her eyes. "No, Tomoyo. I have no feelings for her anymore. I'm yours now, entirely yours."

"Then why couldn't you come with me? Am I not enough?" she looked sad and tears threatened to fall.

"Tomoyo," he said sternly, "You are more than enough!" he stated. "You're my everything now and I—" he could not continue his words

"What?"

"I don't want you to think that you are her replacement because you are not."

There was silence between them.

"I guess I should get going. I will see you tomorrow," he kissed her cheek and whispered to her before he left, "You are the only one occupy my heart and my mind now."

She sat there and tears were flowing down her cheeks when he left.

"I'm so sorry, my love," she mumbled between her tears.

.

.

"Mom, I'm sorry to ask in such short notice when I know you were busy and must wake up early tomorrow," Tomoyo said as she climbed the stairs to Tsukimine Shrine along with her mother. It was not quite easy for her to go upstairs with her red and black flower accented _yukata_ compared to Sonomi in her beige trench coat and knee high boots.

"Anything for my poor daughter. How dare Eriol ditched you! I swear if I see him again, he won't see the bright sunlight!" Sonomi cursed him with her signature sarcasm.

"Mom, please. It was just a dinner. Besides, I'm not planning to visit you in jail. I'd rather elope with the guy who just ditched me tonight," it seemed that Tomoyo took pages out of her mother's book.

"Hear, hear! Like mother like daughter," Sonomi stated. "So what is it with him cannot come to this particular festival," she said as they walked past the food stalls. She spoke to her daughter with her eyes wandering around food stall and smelling the appetizing yet not-good-for-her-diet street food.

"Well, it is not about the festival. It is about the shrine where this festival held on. His former love was a _miiko_ here and he used to help out here also. I guess you could imagine—"

"Yeah, yeah. I can imagine. The incident when my cousin, Nadeshiko, met Sakura's father occurred in the tree behind our school building made me never wanting to be near that tree anymore. But it was easier in my case, since I graduated from high school and never had to look at that tree again. So forgiving Fujitaka and forgetting our silly fight became easier through the prism of experience."

"Don't you hear yourself speaking almost as posh as my boyfriend is?"

"And don't you hear yourself speaking as taunting as I am?" they both giggled and continued gossiping over Eriol until Sakura approaching them and they decided to enjoy the rest of the evening together. Sonomi was overjoyed to spend the evening with Sakura and her daughter together despite of having to wake up early the next morning. Syaoran joined them afterwards and just like having a new toy, she cannot stop teasing him as she usually did to Eriol. They learned from Sakura that Touya was working part time—so was Nakuru—in the shrine that night, which made Syaoran cannot exclusively spend the night only with Sakura. Tomoyo, however, kept thinking about Eriol and imagining how he would secretly hold her hand behind anybody else. She tried her best to keep up her bright smile in front of everyone, and when everyone else attention was averted, her smile would slowly fade away.

"Darling! What's with the long face?" Tomoyo was startled when Sonomi woke her up from her daydreaming since she could not bear seeing her daughter looked solemn.

"Mother! You surprised me."

"Here," Sonomi handed Tomoyo a small paper plate of takoyaki. "Food always heals the broken heart." She sat next to her daughter on the wooden bench under the bare cherry blossom tree.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Says someone who is on diet," she taunted.

"Hey! I'm on break here," Sonomi defended herself.

"Oh yeah? What kind of break? Since when your diet have break, mother?" Tomoyo rebutted.

"Well, you took me on a night out so I deserve some cheating."

"Of course, mom. Thanks for coming with me, mom. It means a lot. Actually, it helps a lot," Tomoyo leaned her head on her mother shoulder.

"Anything for you, my darling. Even if you want me to drag Eriol along way just to accompany you, I would gladly do so."

"It's not necessary but thanks anyway."

"It's a privilege, darling." They both smiled and it was Tomoyo's first true happy smile of the night. "Hey, darling," Sonomi called.

"Yes?" Tomoyo raised her head.

"Touya said there will be fireworks also in the end of the night. Do you want to watch it together before heading home?"

"Sure. Where did you meet him, by the way?"

"Somewhere along the way here. He was everywhere. I mean literally everywhere in this town."

"Yes, he is. Speaking of Touya's working everywhere, maybe we will soon see Eriol doing the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday Kei told me that Eriol was looking for a part time job. So he asked Kei, which a total screw up. Do you know what kind of job Kei told him?"

"Beats me."

"Being a host in a host club."

"Are you sure you don't want me to find a new driver?"

"Luckily I stopped him there. Otherwise, there would be a new host in town named Kei and a driver named Eriol. Although, I would love if it's Eriol who drive me home—"

"What will happen is you will never want go home instead. Please, Tomoyo! You've taken too much pages out of my book."

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is our Mrs Congeniality!"

Sonomi softly elbowed her daughter as a gesture of her punishment.

And then they were standing in the middle of the crowd, with Sakura and Syaoran also, watching the fireworks. It was not as big as London New Year fireworks but it certainly was big and loud enough that some people might need earplugs. Sonomi was astonished to see the fireworks and Tomoyo was no less happy than her mother.

"Don't you wanna call him?" Sonomi tried to speak loudly to her daughter.

"Who?"

"Eriol, of course."

"Mom! Sakura can hear you." Tomoyo tried to lower her voice and spoke on her mother ear.

"Beats me! It's too loud to hear other people speaking."

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's fine. I'll call him tomorrow."

"Okay." She hugged her daughter tight then resumed on watching the fireworks.

In between the release of red-blue fireworks and fade away, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see the only one she wanted to see that night in his navy shirts under midnight black blazer and matching pants. She smiled brightly to see him. He put his finger on her lips to silence her and beckoned her to come with him. He pulled her away from the crowd to the behind of the tree she sat with her mother. The position of the tree was quite strategic that they still could see the fireworks but not exposed to the big crowd.

"Eriol!" She hugged him tightly and of course he hugged her back.

"Sakura and Syaoran are in the crowd front of us," he broke apart their hug.

"One more time, please," she asked.

"Okay." They hugged one more time.

"Come," Eriol took her by her hand and went somewhere. He took her not far from the crowd, still within a reach to the food stall. There was a small pond. It was further to the fireworks and out of everybody sight; also a perfect yet secluded place to watch the fireworks. Not many people knew that part of the shrine unless one worked or spent quite amount of their time there.

"Oh Eriol," Tomoyo circled her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He put his arms around her waist. "You came!" Tomoyo said when they broke apart their kiss.

"You were right, Tomoyo. You're not enough. You're too much for me. Who am I to deserve someone like you? Even if heaven offered me seventy two virgins, I would not give up on you for anything," he held both of her hands and kissed them. "I only want you, Tomoyo. She couldn't be replaced and you are not replacing anyone or anything. If I want my future holding you, then letting go the past is what I will do." He leaned so his forehead fell on hers.

"Eriol. Do you really mean it?"

He nodded, forehead still intact.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to come. I did not understand your situation. If I were in your shoes, I would probably have acted the same. Can we go back to square one? Oh it must have been so lame of me saying square one."

He smiled. "No, you are not. And we are not back to square one. I have a better proposition. How does 'moving on' sound?"

She looked him in the eyes and their forehead not intact anymore. "It sounds marvellous and from now on it will be just us two, and if we were not so lucky with a little bit of my annoying mother." They chuckled on the thought how Sonomi always drove them nuts with her endless tease. Somewhere in the crowd, the Daidouji lady sneezed and wondered if the weather was cold.

"You look beautiful tonight, Angel," he took her chin with his fingers.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous tonight also," she dusted off his shoulders. "So handsome that I want to strip you right away."

Somewhere between the urge of unbuttoning his shirts and the thought of someone catching them in action, Tomoyo opted for the simple yet loving motion. She rested her head on his chest and let him wrapped his arms around her. The loud noise of the fireworks has deceased and she felt his heart beat. Somehow, it calmed her ultimately.

"Tomoyo."

"Yes?" she answered and did not move an inch.

"The fireworks are done. Shouldn't you go back to your mother?"

"Just a little bit longer. She'll know how to find me. That's why we bought smartphone." He smiled at her comment.

"Okay." He broke apart their hug. "I'm not supposed to be here and I'm bringing you back to your mommy."

"Okay," she pouted. "One little good night kiss?" she asked him with her puppy eyes.

He smiled and leaned in. She closed her eyes but the next thing happened was a loud thump instead.

"Eriol!" she shrieked found Eriol fell on the ground and his hand was covering his left cheek. His glasses were somewhere else. Someone punched him hard and it was Sakura's brother. He pulled Eriol by collar shirts so he stood again.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Touya voice was threatening. His face was only an inch from Eriol.

Touya let go of his grip causing Eriol almost stumbled.

"What's your problem, dude?" Eriol confronted him.

Without any warning he punched him again, this time on his right jaw, causing another bruise on Eriol face. He would fell on the ground again if Tomoyo did not catch him immediately. She held him tight.

"Touya-niisan! Stop this right now!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Get away from this bastard, Tomoyo!" Touya warned her.

"No! What's your problem, Touya?" Tomoyo shrieked.

"What's my problem? The problem is he!" Touya pointed him finger at Eriol. He grabbed Eriol's blazer lepel. "How dare you show your self here? And how dare you touch Tomoyo? No women deserve to be your toy!"

"Touya! Stop this nonsense right now!" This time Tomoyo tried to take Touya hand off Eriol. She kept pulled his arm that grabbed Eriol. "Please! We can talk about this."

Touya finally let Eriol go. But his eyes keep telling her that he refused to do so. As if he could beat Eriol all night long.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo said and put her arms around Eriol to support him. He could not talk much as it was too hurtful to move his jaw.

"YOU! Son of a bitch!" Touya pointed his finger at Eriol. "How could you come here? How dare you!"

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief. "He did not do anything wrong."

"Tomoyo-chan. You know this son of a bitch is the reason Kaho left me in the first place. And now I see that she is no longer your fun, you are after Tomoyo," Touya said to Eriol.

"Touya-niisan, you got it wrong. Nothing happened between us. We're just friend. I was hugging him because I was happy that he came here. He said he would not come because of ridiculous reason but then he came to see me by surprise because he knew I would be frantic about it. That's what friends do. We make fun of each other," Tomoyo was trying to make up a story to defend Eriol.

"Tomoyo-chan, I know a boy when he wants something from a girl, learning from protecting my sister from a hungry wolf brat," Touya referred to Syaoran, "Just because you have no older brother, it doesn't mean he can freely go after you."

"You are not my brother and you are not obliged to protect me. I have my own bodyguards to do the job."

"You are my sister's best friend and we are second-cousin. You and Sakura are practically sisters. That makes you my sister, too and it is my job to protect both of you from predatory boys, especially this son of a bitch who once broke Kaho's heart. I'm not letting his crime happen again."

"Don't you hear yourself talking? It's a complete nonsense."

"He was right, Tomoyo," Eriol finally spoke up. He started to get used to the pain Touya caused him. "Let him beat me if he thinks I deserve it."

"Eriol," Tomoyo said in sad note.

Eriol let go of her. He took a step forward to face Touya.

"Go ahead. I deserve it for breaking your love's heart. She should never left you for me, anyway."

Touya punched Eriol ribs causing him to loose balance but Eriol still manage to stand. "How dare you blame her!"

"Kya!" Tomoyo cried out of horror.

"I'm sorry that she left you for me, Kinomoto. But the truth is my heart does not belong to her. She was not for me and neither was I for her. It was you whom she hold dear the most."

"Shut your fuck up!" Touya grabbed Eriol shirts again and about to punch him when someone held his other arm and pulled him away from Eriol by force. Tomoyo went after Eriol immediately to hold him again.

"What the fuck, man!" it was Syaoran who stopped Touya from hurting Eriol any further. Behind Syaoran were Sakura and Sonomi following. Apparently they were looking for Tomoyo and when Syaoran heard Tomoyo cried, he ran as fast as he could as if something happened to Tomoyo. But what he found was Touya about to beat up his classmate.

"Oh, My God!" Sonomi went after Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Niisan!" Sakura yelled at her brother. "What did you do to Eriol? What does he ever do to you that you have to beat him like that?" Sakura scolded him.

"Sakura, you won't understand. It was not what he did to me but what he did to someone else!"

"Just because you don't like Syaoran for being close friend to me, it does not mean you have to hate Eriol for being close to Tomoyo, let alone beat him up like this!"

"No. You don't get it, Sakura!" Touya tried to rebut. Behind him was Sonomi tried sit Eriol on the ground slowly.

"I get it, Touya! Tomoyo is like a sister to me and that makes her your sister, too! I-get-it!" She drawled. "I don't wanna see you around Eriol anymore and here. Please go, Touya!"

Knowing that he would not be able to argue anymore with her sister, Touya left the premises. "You're coming with me, Sakura."

"No. Syaoran will take me home and you will put a complete trust on us. Besides, we have a friend to take care first."

"If you don't bring her in one piece, I'll make sure I won't let you go in one piece," Touya threatened Syaoran.

"Go away, dude!" was what Syaoran said before Touya left them all there. With that, Syaoran and Sakura hurried to check upon Eriol. He was bruised and quite hurt but he assured everybody that he still could walk. Syaoran put Eriol arm on his shoulder and he held Eriol's body to help him walked. He kept supporting Eriol until they reached Tomoyo's car. But her driver was nowhere to be found so Syaoran put Eriol to sit on the nearby bench in the parking area.

"I could not reach Kei," Sonomi said. "His phone ranged but he did not answer his phone."

"I'll look for him, mom," Tomoyo said. "Syaoran, Sakura thank you for helping Eriol. I will take care of the rest. Why don't you guys go home? I think it's better for you Syaoran, if you could bring Sakura home before Touya gets home."

"I guess, you're right," Syaoran replied. "Are you gonna be fine without me, bro?" he said to Eriol.

"Since when we are brothers? Do we become brothers of Touya Kinomoto's enemy?" Eriol joked.

"You pretentious jerk, you won't make it this far without me, you know," Syaoran hit Eriol lightly.

"It still hurts, you know!" Eriol pretended crying.

"Syaoran!" Sakura elbowed her boyfriend. "Take care of yourself, Eriol. Thank you for taking care of him, Tomoyo, aunt Sonomi." Sakura hugged them both.

"It's nothing, darling," Sonomi said.

"Thank you, guys," Eriol said. With that, Syaoran and Sakura left them all.

"Where the hell is Kei?" Tomoyo muttered while dialing Kei's number. She was definitely not in a good mood especially after the horror of seeing her boyfriend got beaten up, and the missing of her driver for the urgent matter made her mood even worse.

"Are you gonna tell me why Touya beat you up like that?" Sonomi asked Eriol when Tomoyo was busy trying to reach Kei.

"He was being a protective brother. He caught us together—"

"Making out?" Sonomi interjected.

"Well, almost," Eriol blushed and he looked down. He took his glasses from his blazer chest pocket and found them crooked. He tried to put on his crooked glasses and they were not good to wear so he put them back in his pocket.

"But then Touya came and beat you up?"

"Yes. That's pretty much it."

"Does that mean that your secret relationship with Tomoyo will be out?"

"I don't know. Tomoyo made up a story—"

"Hush, guys!" Tomoyo hushed. She tried to listen to something. "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"What?" Sonomi whispered also.

"It came from the trees," Tomoyo pointed to the direction of the trees behind the bench where Eriol and Sonomi sat causing them to turn their head around.

"Tomoyo, don't scare me like that. I'm in no shape to run," Eriol said.

"No no no! It's a ringtone. Mom, follow me!"

"Seriously, Tomoyo?" Sonomi reluctantly stood up and followed Tomoyo into the woods leaving Eriol alone. As they walked further into the woods, they sound of mobile ringtone become clearer and there was also sound of moans.

"Ah, Kei! Are you gonna answer that?" a girl in _yukata_ asked. She was leaned her back on a tree with a man was kissing her neck. A well-built man taller than Touya with jet-black hair was big enough to cover her whole body. He lifted one of her legs so he could get enough access of her womanhood beneath the cloth. He was banging her.

"Laters. Probably it's my boss."

"Your boss? Ah—why don't you answer it? Ah—" the girl asked in between her moans. He was still thrusting her. "Oh you're good, boy!"

"Yes. And my boss will appreciate if I come later than usual so she could bang her boyfriend." Sonomi giggled listening to this and elbowed her daughter who was—without a doubt—listening too even though their hands covered their ears.

"Baby, I'm coming," he increase the pace of his thrusting. She moaned louder and louder. Finally they climaxed and reached orgasm. After that they were busy fixing their clothes. That was the moment when Sonomi and Tomoyo came out of their hiding behind some trees.

"So tell me, which boss was banging her boyfriend? Me? Or my mom?" Tomoyo's hands were on her hips.

"Hey!" Sonomi protested.

"Holy crap!" Kei was surprised and the girl shrieked. "Miss! Were you there all the time?"

"No," Tomoyo shook her head with angry face, and Sonomi followed suit "Not entirely. Somewhere between kissing the neck and her orgasm."

"Oh shoot!" Kei covered his face with his hand in embarrassment.

Tomoyo took a handkerchief from her yukata sleeve and grabbed Kei's shirtsleeve with it as if he was a germ. "Come on! Time to go home!" Tomoyo pulled him by half force.

"Call me, Kei," the girl said when they walked away.

"I'll make sure he will," Sonomi shouted.

Eriol was half asleep on the bench and awoken by the sound of angry Tomoyo. She was pushing Kei out of the woods and Sonomi walked following behind her. Both of them were scolding him.

"How dare you making out when your employer summon you?"

"Do you want to be replaced or what?" It was quite difficult to tell the difference of Tomoyo and Sonomi as they sounded the same way when they are pissed off.

"Did you even think what she feel?"

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure, mom. He could bang everything that moves and available."

"No, I don't Miss!" somewhere between Daidouji ladies scolding was Kei pleaded for his life.

"Next time think about abstinence!"

Kei was glad to see Eriol sitting on the bench. There were not many cars compared when Tomoyo and Sonomi went to the woods since many cars have left the parking area. Their Mercedes Benz stood almost alone in the middle of the parking area.

"Eriol-sama! I'm so glad to see you," Kei approached him. "Geez! What happened to you? Did someone try to murder you?"

"Sort of," he answered shortly and smiled.

"Hurry up unlock the car and help him get on!" Tomoyo scolded Kei.

"Yes, Miss! Kei obeyed.

* * *

What do you think? Review, please. ^_^v


	6. The wizard's confession

Hey hey hey! I am back with new chapter. Hopefully you enjoy the previous chapter and this one also. Thank you all for the review. It really made my day when I read them.

 **duked** : Thank you for your reviews and ideas. I truly appreciate them.

 **Nanagisa** : thank you always for following :D

So here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS

* * *

Chapter 6 The wizard's confession

* * *

The sunray peeked through the curtain. Eriol opened his eyes slowly. His eyelids were too heavy to open so he decided to go back to sleep. He shifted his position to avoid the window but his ribs were ache. Failing to sleep again, he rose and adjusted his position on the headboard with some difficulty.

"Argh!" he grunted. He found himself in an unfamiliar bedroom. The interior design was quite simple but cosy. At first, he thought he was in a hotel room but he shook off the idea since last night he left the shrine with Tomoyo. His next guess was a guestroom in Daidouji mansion. Right when he wanted to close his eyes again, someone knocked the door.

"Come in!" he said.

Someone opened the door and let her self in. She brought a small tray with a cup of tea and some painkillers.

"Good morning, my dear," Tomoyo greeted. She closed the door behind her and approached Eriol on the bed. She put the tray on the bedside table next to him. She kissed him on his lips before sitting on the edge of the bed next to his legs.

"Good morning, Angel. Where am I?"

"In a guest room next to my bedroom," she answered.

"Oh. I thought you were gonna put me in your room."

"I would love to. But mom suggested letting you stay here cause she doubted I would not act out in my sleep that might hurt you. She had a point, though."

"Indeed," he teased her.

"Drink your tea and your medicine. Let me help you," Tomoyo helped him drank his medicine.

"Thank you."

"I have another news also," she smiled. She went to sit next to him on the bed. "This is your room now. It has en suite bathroom and it's next to mine also."

"What?" Eriol was dumbfounded.

"It's mother's idea."

"Since when?"

"Quite some time. Since we dated actually. She assumed that you might come here more often and instead of staying in my room, it's better that you have your own room. In case you want to hide from our guest or Sakura or any other friends."

"Tomoyo, you guys really don't have to do this. I feel like I'm spoiled. Besides, if I wanna hide, there are plenty of potential hiding rooms in this humongous house."

"No, Eriol. Your position in this house is the same as me and my mom—although she is still the highest authority—because you are my boyfriend."

"Really, Tomoyo! You and your mom already did so much for me—"

"Sakura and Syaoran are coming to visit. I cannot put you in my room."

"Yeah, okay. Just for today—"

"And onwards! This is your room whether you want it or not. If you don't like it just say it. We can decorate it much better. This conversation is over. Okay, babe?"

Eriol felt himself in not in position or have the power to confront his girlfriend and her mother authority. "Yes, my angel. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, baby. Now can I kiss you?"

He found it not necessary for her to ask permission to kiss him. "Anytime."

With that she sat on top of his lap facing him and started kissing him passionately. Then she unbuttoned her pyjama top to reveal her bare chest.

"Lemme help you ease your pain," she rose and buried Eriol face between her marvellous round breasts.

"Oh, they really don't need to invent painkillers," he said in satisfaction between her breast.

She let him sucked her nipple and she moaned. "Yes, baby!"

.

.

.

"He did what?" Eriol asked in disbelief. Luckily he did not spit the tea that he just sipped.

"You heard us correctly. He was busy banging a girl while you were in pain," Tomoyo answered referring to what Kei did the previous night. She sat across him on the dining table having breakfast. Sonomi was also there reading her newspaper. Tomoyo was reading her weekend tabloid while eating at the same time. Breakfast on Saturday at Daidouji mansion was one of the less formal eating times where both Daidouji ladies can act the least ladylike in the dining room, and also one of the biggest and slowest breakfasts they could have.

Eriol smiled, "I don't know if I should be laughing or not."

"How could you? I was in a terrible mood last night. It was a roller coaster. I was happy finally my boyfriend came to see me and then got into the belly of a beast. What was Touya thinking? What kind of problem did you guys have?" Tomoyo said to Eriol.

"Me? I don't know. We barely spoke to each other and then he started conversation with a punch on my face."

"Yeah, what was last night about actually, Eriol?" Sonomi was also curious.

"I can only make a guess. It was about Kaho Mizuki, Sonomi-san," Eriol answered. His face looked more solemn.

"And who is she?" with Sonomi question, suddenly the air became more tense.

This time Tomoyo answered, "She was our teacher in Tomoeda elementary school and Eriol's ex—"

"I wouldn't call her my 'ex', Tomoyo," Eriol said and he tried to look a bit brighter. "But she is Touya's ex."

"I'm quite lost here," Sonomi puzzled. She put down her newpaper.

"Mother," Tomoyo called her mother. Sonomi understood Tomoyo was being serious every time she called her 'mother'. "We'd better not bring it up."

"Oh. Sorry, Eriol."

"Please. It's fine, Sonomi-san. I understand if you are curious—"

"Eriol, I know when people not wishing to talk about their private life. So you better drop it, son," Sonomi assured him.

"Thank you for your understanding, Sonomi-san," he smiled at her. So did Tomoyo at him.

"Now, now. Can we drop this serious manner, please? I am not capable of digesting anymore heavy subject," Tomoyo broke the ice.

"Right! What's your plan for this summer, Eriol-kun?" Sonomi asked. "I bet it would involve my daughter because last summer she went home jumping and leaping on the air in glee like a crazy girl and it gave me giddiness."

"You always sugar coat everything," Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Actually, not really" he answered Sonomi's question after finishing his croissant.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked when he gulped his orange juice.

"I mean my plan for summer will not entirely involve you, darling. I plan to go back to England for couple weeks. My foster father is expecting me and afterwards I will go back straight here to work during this summer. In fact, I already found one and my job interview is scheduled for today. Considering my condition at the moment I probably won't be able to make it there."

"Really?" both Tomoyo and Sonomi said in unison. He smiled as he found it amusing.

"You haven't told me that you are going to England. Why?"

"I was going to tell you. It was not my original plan but yesterday when you went home from my place, my foster father called and asked me if I could visit him in his summer house in Devonshire. So I went to the shrine to tell you and settle things between us, you know, our little fight—"

"We weren't fighting, Eriol. It was just a misunderstanding—" Tomoyo answered.

"Wait! You guys fight?" Sonomi halted her daughter. "How does it feel to fight with her, son?"

Tomoyo turned to her mother, "It-was-a-misunderstanding, mom—" she drawled.

Eriol chuckled. "So now you know, Tomoyo, Sonomi-san. Are you going to be okay without me, darling?" he winked at his girlfriend.

"Oh darling, how could I live without thou? I would be a fish in the sahara or a bird that doesn't fly. Please don't let thee sink in the ocean depth of despair-"

Sonomi rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Tomoyo, he is not going there forever. Besides, who taught you that? Never mind, it means I didn't pay your education for nothing." She sipped her tea again.

"Mother, don't you know? A sunset without him feels like forever—"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop it before I lose my appetite," Sonomi protested. The uncommon mother-daughter-relationship of Sonomi and Tomoyo and their bizarre behaviour at home, which completely the opposite of their flawless manner, were always amusing for Eriol and he found himself reluctant to stay far from them on summer. He would miss their chumminess and sincerity despite their peculiar trait.

"Eri, why don't you go to your job interview with Kei? I'm sure he would not mind giving you some assistance," Tomoyo suggested. "I'm not in the mood having him driving me around."

"Me neither. But it is a good idea, darling," Sonomi answered then sipped her tea.

"Don't be like that to him, my angel. I believe he was just having a good time. Pass me the salt, please, my darling?" Eriol was pointing to an item he referred as saltshaker.

"Please, Eriol. Not when he was working. The salt is in front of you, babe," Tomoyo pointed to a small white porcelain saltshaker right in front of Eriol's plate.

"What?" Eriol scanned for the saltshaker among many plates in front of his. "Ah, there." He found it and sprinkled some salt on his eggs.

"Are you that blind?" Tomoyo asked sarcastically.

"Please, Tomoyo. I don't have my glasses on. They're crooked."

"Ah yeah, sure. No wonder you look so hot this morning, even though I prefer your sexy nerd look," Tomoyo muttered then ate her toast.

Eriol blushed recalling what Tomoyo gave him earlier.

"I didn't hear anything," Sonomi drawled while continued reading her newspaper.

"No, you didn't, Mom," Tomoyo stated.

Eriol's cheeks got redder. He might have spent quite some time with both Daidouji ladies but he was still not used to the strange mother-daughter relationship and their innuendos.

"You better drop it, Tomoyo. You make your boyfriend not comfortable," Sonomi said. Even so, Eriol always flattered whenever they referred him as Tomoyo's boyfriend.

"And you, too, Mom."

"Darling, do you still want punish Kei?" Sonomi asked dropping her newspaper.

"Yes! I would love to put his head under the guillotine or sit him on electric chair," Tomoyo answered passionately which Eriol found quite strange but he started to get used to their sarcasm.

"I wish we could do that but we better be less renaissance this time," Sonomi explained. "Since weekend is his days off, I was thinking that he should come to work today and onwards to accompany Eriol until he gets better."

"Sonomi-san, you really don't have to do that!" Eriol protested. "I can take care of myself."

"That's a marvellous idea, Mom. Besides, Eriol needs to get a new glasses. Could you call your optician friend? Maybe Kei can take Eriol there today," Tomoyo suggested.

"But—" Eriol still tried to protest but was ignored by them.

"I will do, right away," Sonomi said and left the dining table for a call.

"Thanks, Mom."

Eriol was giving Tomoyo a look.

"What?" she asked.

"You and your mom do it again!"

"Do what?"

"Spoiling me!"

"No, we are not."

"Then what are you guys doing? First, I got my own room then my own driver. You are spoiling me."

"We were just taking care of you—"

"MASTER ERIOL!" a loud sound came from somewhere. Someone was half running towards Eriol. It was Nakuru Akizuki, one of Eriol's magical guardians. She hugged him tightly.

"Aaaarrrgghhh," Eriol grunted in pain.

"Sorry, master," she immediately let him go.

One of Tomoyo's maids and some bodyguards were there tried to catch her.

"We are so sorry, miss Tomoyo. This lady was trespassing," said the maid.

"It's okay. She is a friend and she is just worried about Eriol. You guys can go," Tomoyo instructed them.

"Yes, miss." They were dismissed from the dining room.

Nakuru bowed down to Tomoyo before saying, "I'm so sorry for trespassing your house, Tomoyo-chan. I should've called you first. Well, I called master but his phone was inactive and I was worried about him. Sakura-chan called me this morning and asked me to come here together to check on Eriol-sama but I was so concerned about him that I ran here directly, literally running, not taking the bus—"

"I know," Tomoyo stopped her there with her ladylike manner.

"And thank you for taking care of my stupid master—"

"Hey!" Eriol protested.

"Come one, master. How could Touya beat you up? You could easily throw his ass off."

"I'm not gonna kick anybody's arse, except you perhaps. Now be quiet! I'm trying to finish my breakfast here. I also need to get some rest and get some quiet surroundings. And you running around and be noisy, is completely not helping. Now sit and behave," Eriol instructed Nakuru.

"Yes, master."

Not long after they finished breakfast, Nakuru brought Eriol to his room and let him sleep again. Tomoyo excused herself to take a shower and get dressed since they expected Sakura and Syaoran to come visiting Eriol. Nakuru met Sonomi and they talked in the living room. She cannot stop talking and rambling how grateful of her that both Daidoujis were so kind to take care of her master. From their conversation, Sonomi learned that together with Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel, Kaho Mizuki had lived with them in England before they moved back to Tomoeda; and Nakuru still had no idea about her master relationship with Tomoyo. Not long after that, Sakura and Syaoran came and joined them in the living room. Since Eriol was sleeping, they decided to have some tea and cake until Tomoyo came joining them.

After one hour of chatting and a pan of cake, Tomoyo decided she would check on Eriol whether he was awake or not. This, of course, was Tomoyo excuse to make out a little bit with her boyfriend. Catching the hint, Sonomi offered them to walk around the garden.

"Hey, sweetheart," Tomoyo said and kissed her lover's forehead.

His eyes fluttered open. "Hey, angel."

"Everybody is here to see you. Sakura and Syaoran also Nakuru and Mom are expecting to see you. Would you like to greet them?"

He smiled and tucked Tomoyo loose hair behind her ear. "Of course. I shall wash my face first," he tried to get up.

"Lemme help you," she took one of his arms to help him stand.

"Thank you. I can walk on my own," he gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Sure you don't want me to help you shower?" she teased him.

He chuckled low, "As much as I want to have you naked and wet, I am not physically capable to pleasure you entirely—"

"Eri! That's not what I mean. Or yes, that was my hidden agenda," she replied and stuck her tongue out.

He took his arm off her and stood in front of her. She was a little bit surprised thinking that she might have hurt him. Instead, he took her by her face and leaned in. He closed the gap between them slowly and slowly and tenderly kissed her. She replied with the same movement not wanting to escalate quickly. They both could feel as if their body synchronised by the kiss and the heat gradually built up inside them as their adrenaline rush incrementally. Her hands dishevelled his hair. Neither of them wanted to break apart since they both devoured each seconds of the kiss they shared.

"Tomoyo," he said finally broke apart their kiss.

"Yes?" she asked opening her eyes that were closed while they were kissing.

"I love you."

She was stunned for some seconds. He was waiting for her answer.

"I'll be waiting in the living room with the others," was her answer and then she left him alone in the room.

.

.

.

Eriol was sitting in the back seat of the car where he and Tomoyo were making out the previous day. His right elbow was on the car door and his fist propped his head. He stared blankly outside the car window. He was drowning in his thought.

"Ahem!" the driver cleared his throat, which woke him from his daydreaming.

"Are you okay, master Eriol?" Kei asked while stopping at the red traffic light.

"Yes, I am fine," he now crossed his arms.

"Well, Miss Tomoyo was not really jolly also when she called me earlier." Kei took a glimpse on Eriol from the rear-view mirror.

"I see," Eriol answered but his eyes still looked outside the window.

"You know, you can always talk about stuff with me. Your secret is safe with me."

Eriol turned to the driver and smiled, "I know. Thank you very much for your concern, Kei."

"My pleasure."

.

.

.

Tomoyo and Sonomi were sitting in front of the television in the living room. Sonomi was watching the news while having her tea and Tomoyo stared blankly to the telly while stirring her tea.

"You know your tea won't turn into wine no matte how long you stir it," Sonomi shot her daughter with her sarcasm, which brought Tomoyo from her reverie. She took a sip of her tea and put it on the table.

"Spill it, Tomoyo. What's on your mind? Is it Eriol?"

"Well—" she did not answer her mother.

"Yes, mom. It's Eriol," Sonomi pretended answering. "Is it because he was going to England? Did your talk go south?"

"No, mom. It wasn't that. He—"

Sonomi waited patiently to her daughter answer.

Tomoyo looked down, "He told me that he loved me—"

"Really?" Sonomi looked brighter. She was going to tease her daughter but as a mother she knew really well when her daughter felt blue. "You should be happy, darling. Instead, you feel so blue. What's the matter?"

Tomoyo looked at her mother, "I don't know, mom. Tell me."

"You love him, don't you?"

"I don't know mom. Really! I didn't know if I should say 'I love you, too' to him. Should I?"

"Well, you should've told him what you felt. What did you feel, Tomoyo?"

"I don't know if it's love. It is different with him. I've always loved you and Sakura, I know that for sure, that, that it is love. But what I feel towards him is something else. Every time with him, I experienced different thing. One time I felt hot as if there was a fire burning inside me. Another time I felt as comfortable as sleeping on my own bed. He kissed me before he said that and it was a beautiful one. It felt warm and passionate, but it was not the passion that drive me to undress him. Oh gosh, I don't know—"

Sonomi smiled at her daughter and stroked her daughter's hair. "It is also love, Tomoyo, a different one than my love to you or your love to Sakura. Do you miss him when he was away?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Do you want to kiss him when you see him?"

"Yes."

"Does seeing him make you smile and happy and somehow your heart became less heavy even though you were under stress and then you feel like everything is gonna be alright?"

"Yes. Mom. Do you think I love him?"

"I cannot say, darling. That must come from you. The fast heartbeat, the butterflies in your stomach, the Goosebumps; they are just symptoms. But the true feeling has to come from your heart. As for me, the world became a better place every time I see the one that I love. Do you feel the same with him?"

"Actually, yes. I like being around him and only with him. When I was with Sakura, I wanted to be around with my other friends, too, the more the merrier. But with Eriol, I want exclusivity. Is that love, Mother?"

"It sounds like obsession to me."

"Yes. Maybe I'm obsessed with him. Correction, I am completely obsessed with him."

"Tomoyo, sometimes it took a while to fell in love. It doesn't have to be love at the first sight. The feeling can grow. Perhaps, that was your case."

"What should I do, Mom? What should I answer when he said 'I love you' again?"

"Then answer what you feel."

"What if I don't love him and then he leave me? I don't want him to leave me because I love him—" Tomoyo came to her realization. She was surprised herself.

Sonomi smiled, "There you have it."

Tomoyo smiled, "I think I should tell him."

"Your call," Sonomi said then she drank her tea.

* * *

What do you think? It's not a long one though.

About the next chapter, it won't be a continuation of this chapter but a flashback. *working on it* ;p

Please kindly review. ;)


End file.
